Dark Souls Arc
by Vryzas
Summary: Kirito dan Craeston terjebak di dunia game kembali. Kali ini, mereka berdua berada dalam Dark Souls.
1. Prologue

_Story By: Craeston a.k.a Vryzas_

 _Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki, Hidetaka Miyazaki and Team of Namco Bandai_

 _Genre: Suspense, Dark Fantasy_

 _Warning: sedikit OOC, AU, typo, EYD yang belum sempurna_

 _Update setiap dua minggu sekali_

 _In the Age of Ancients,_

 _The world was unformed, shrouded by fog_

 _A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons_

 _But then there was Fire_

 _And with Fire came Disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course... Light and Dark._

 _Then, from the Dark, They came_

 _And found the Souls of Lords within the flame._

 _Nito, the first of the dead_

 _The Witch of Izalith, and her daughters of chaos_

 _Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights_

 _And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten_

 _With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons._

 _Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales_

 _The witches weaved great firestorms_

 _Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease_

 _And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no more_

 _Thus began the Age of Fire_

 _But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain_

 _Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights_

 _And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign._

Tidak ada kehidupan yang layak di sana. Tidak ada api, tidak ada cahaya, kecuali naga abadi yang hidup bersama the Achtress. Lalu, muncul sebuah api di sebuah tempat, hingga disebut Kiln of the First Flame. Ada empat Lord yang kuat dengan rupa berbeda. Nito, The Witch of Izalith, Gwyn dan Furtive Pygmy. Keempat tersebut mendapatkan kekuatan dan menjadi Dewa.

Terkesan dengan kekuatan Lords terbaru, Gwyn memimpin pasukan bersama The Witch of Izalith dan Nito melancarkan perang melawan para naga. Seath, salah satu naga tanpa sisik, berkhianat dan bergabung dengan para Lord. Hingga akhirnya para naga musnah. Inilah masa kejayaan mereka yang dijuluki Age of Fire.

Kehidupan di Lordran sangat bahagia. Rakyat senang dan Lord Gwyn memerintah di Anor Londo dengan bijak.

Tahun demi tahun. Selama millennia tahun lamanya, semua berubah. Dan api mulai padam. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Iblis merajalela. Bahkan, manusia berubah menjadi hollow saat kondisinya kritis atau sekarat. Banyak yang percaya, bahwa kematian dan kegelapan telah menguasai Lordran. Mereka berharap, Gwyn maupun Witch of Izalith harus segera mengembalikan first fire seperti semula. Supaya tidak ada jatuh korban. Sayangnya, mereka terlambat. Semua penduduk berubah menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali. Termasuk gila. Mereka dikutuk karena tidak ada penyeimbang (hidup dan mati, cahaya dan kegelapan) yang disebabkan kutukan.

Inilah kedua ksatria mengalami reinkarnasi. Salah satu player dari VRMMO Sword Art Online yang kemudian bermain Gun Gale Online, Kirito. Diceritakan, telah berhasil membuat sebuah tubuh A.I untuk Alice. Sehingga dia menjadi orang pertama makhluk hidup nyata.

Satu lagi adalah seorang veteran Sword Art Online. Dia tertarik bermain game VRMMO karena Kayaba Akihiko. Seorang jenius yang membuat game SAO. Bahkan, ornag itu bermain dimulai dari Alpha hingga Beta Version. Sayangnya, tidak ikut masuk ke dalamnya karena dirinya sedang melakukan sebuah misi. Sehingga, tidak menyadari kalau semua player terjebak dalam sebuah game. Laki-laki itu bernama Craeston.

Di sinilah cerita di mulai. Di mana, dunia fantasi yang penuh ceria dan keseruan berubah menjadi kuburan dan mencekam.

To be Continued (dilanjutkan ke chapter 01)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

"Tempat apa ini?" ujarnya dalam hati.

Kirito tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Bahkan, di mana tempatnya. Kepalanya mengalami kesakitan yang tidak bangkit berdiri dan melihat sebuah kota penuh kesedihan.

Tanah tandus meski ada rerumputan. Pohon hanya berdiri kokoh tanpa daun. Tidak nampak makhluk hidup sekitar.

Dia berjalan pelan sambil mengingat apa yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Namun, tidak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Semacam sihir yang menyegel semua memori di otaknya.

"Ki...ri...to,"

"Ki...ri...to,"

"Ki...ri...to... kemarilah..."

Suara itu terus menggema di kedua telinganya. Sambil menahan sakit, dia berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Suara apaan tuh?" keluhnya.

Setiap mendengar suara menggema, kepala Kirito selalu sakit. Tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Asalkan dirinya mampu bertahan, itu sudah cukup.

Kirito berjalan pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah. Dia membuka pintu penjara. Secara hati-hati. Takut dirinya ditangkap oleh sesuatu.

"Yosh! Keadaan mulai aman," gumamnya.

Dia langsung berjalan dan melihat mayat di depannya. Kemudian ada pedang yang tertindih beberapa _Ward_. Kirito memungutnya mengecek _status_ serta _inventory_ miliknya.

HP: 400/400

Stamina: 200/200

Left Cursor: N/A

Right Cursor: N/A

Up Cursor: N/A

Bottom Cursor: N/A

"Hanya ini kah? Yang benar saja," keluhnya.

Belum lagi _inventory_ kosong kecuali sebilah pedang. Mau tidak mau, dia hanya berkeluh kesah. Kini yang dikhawatirkan bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan keluar dari penjara terkutuk ini.

Dia melihat sekitar. Beberapa penjara dipenuhi para ghoul dan undead. Bahkan, undead hanya mengucapkan kata-kata tidak penuh arti. Ghoul pun demikian. Mereka mengamuk, mencakar dinding dan menjulurkan lidah, menandakan ingin memangsa Kirito.

"aifnealjgnasljgnalnlnjahhrrjjfdjnglaljlhh," kata salah satu Undead.

"Bersiap, Bersiap, Bersiap, Bersiap,Bersiap, Bersiap,"

"Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin hidup. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin hidup. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin hidup. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin hidup,"

Terus begitu sampai telinga Kirito sakit. Dia berlari tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Bahkan, dirinya lupa di depan ada monster. Kirito peduli amat. Dia mengambil pedang di _inventory_ dan menebasnya. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah gagang pedang. Tentu saja shock.

"Sial! Hanya gagang doank! Tch, terpaksa menghadapinya,"

Celakanya, stamina sudah mulai hampir habis. Dia berhenti sambil _back step_. Monster itu mengenakan ksatria. Tapi kepalanya mirip orc. Monster itu menyerang. Tapi Kirito menangkis serangan tersebut. Dia melancarkan serangan balasan. Kali ini, dia memutar ke belakang. Kemudian menebasnya.

HP: 400/400

Stamina: 97/200

Menyerang dua kali. Hingga akhirnya monster itu mati.

HP: 400/400

Stamina: 70/200

Kirito tidak paham mengenai _system_ di dunia ini. Belum lagi stamina yang mudah terkuras dan mengisi kembali. Dia menunggu selama beberapa detik. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan sembari memahami _system_ tersebut.

"Kurasa banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya. Tapi siapa yang harus bertanya?" gumamnya.

Terlebih, Kirito sendirian. Dia terus berjalan mengitari penjara. Dan terus mengalahkan monster sekitarnya. Lalu menyimpan _vial_ di _inventory_ miliknya. Kini jumlahnya 6 botol. Vial itu berfungsi menambah HP 'Health Point' maksimal 30%. Meski begitu, agak sulit mencarinya.

Monster yang ditemui lama kelamaan mulai lemah dan _predictable_. Hanya dua-tiga kali serangan oleh Kirito, monster tersungkur ke tanah serta berteriak nyaring.

~o0o~

 **20 menit kemudian …**

Terus menerus _hunting_ tanpa henti. Kirito kini mendapatkan 5 _vial_. Namun, tetap saja menyimpan gagang pedang miliknya. Dia menengok sekitar.

Dindingnya gelap, tanah penuh genangan air, dan mayat bertebaran di mana-mana. Di depan, ada sebuah jendela bercorak empat warna. Hijau, kuning, _cyan_ dan merah. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, genangan air perlahan mulai tidak menampak. Yang ada sebuah tangga bercabang. Yang satu ke kiri dan satu lagi ke kanan.

"Hmmm ... Jalannya berbeda iya? Atau ... " dia berjalan ke depan dan menyentuh dinding permukaan.

Rupanya, itu hanyalah tipuan kasat mata. Sehingga terlihat seperti dinding. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa mengetahuinya. Namun, diurungkan niatnya.

Dia berjalan terus hingga ada sebuah pintu terbuka di sebelah kiri. Kirito bergegas ke sana dan memecahkan beberapa keramik. Kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup secara otomatis. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba membukanya. Sayangnya, tidak berhasil.

"Tidak ada jalan kembali iya?" ucapnya bernada pelan.

Dia menurun anak tangga dan mulai membuka pintu. Dengan mendorongnya. Suara pintu bergema keras, dan para monster mulai mengejar Kirito.

"Tch!"

Dia berlari sambil menebasnya mereka semua. Ketika monster menerkamnya, dia menahan dan menusuk berkali-kali ke perutnya. Monsterpun berteriak kesakitan dan tersungkur. Kirito menyingkirkan tubuh monster dan mengambil _item_. Lalu, ada _weapon_ di depan mata. Rupanya itu _shield_.

 _Equipment:_

 _Heater Shield._

 _Description:_

 _Small metal shield. A standard, widely-used shield._

 _This shield is easy to use, and is one of the smallest shields that offers 100% physical damage reduction._

 _Status_

 _Pyshical (Damage Type) : 60_

 _Critical: 100_

 _Paramater Bonus_

 _Strength: D_

 _Requirement Parameter_

 _Strength: 8_

 ** _Weight_**

 _2.0_

 ** _Durability_**

 _250_

 ** _Weapon Type_**

 _Medium Shield_

 ** _Attack Type_**

 _Strike_

" _Medium Shield_ , iya? Padahal aku butuh _dual sword_ ," keluhnya.

Maklum saja, dirinya menggunakan _skill dual sword_. Hanya itu ingatan satu-satunya di memori Kirito.

Kemudian, ada sebuah pedang menancap di perapian. Dia menyentuh gagang pedang tersebut dan tertulis di atas pedang itu. Lalu membaralah api di perapian.

 _BONFIRE LIT_

"Bonfire ... apa?" katanya bingung. "Ahhhh! Menyebalkan aku tidak paham dengan _system_ maupun dunia ini!"

Saking frustasinya, Kirito memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di perapian. Dirinya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Pertama, mengenai peraturan atau _system_ di sini. Kedua, mengapa Kirito menjadi seorang _undead_. Ketiga, siapa saja yang terjebak di dunia ini selain dirinya. Namun, semakin dia mencoba mengingat, semakin sakit kepalanya. Dan tubuhnya mulai ambruk tanpa disadari. Kedua kelopak mata mulai menutup. Dirinya kini tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan semoga, besok lebih baik kembali.

~o0o~

 **Keesokan harinya ...**

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 200/200_

 _Left Cursor: N/A_

 _Right Cursor: N/A_

 _Up Cursor: N/A_

 _Bottom Cursor: N/A_

 _Status_ kembali normal. Kirito bangun dan terkejut ada ksatria di depan matanya. Dia terkejut dan berancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Kau bukan _Hollow_ , kan?"

"Maaf, apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Siapa itu Hollow?"

Ksatria bukannya menjawab, malah bersyukur. Dirinya menghela napas sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau seorang Hollow, yang siap memakanku kapan saja. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu," katanya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah!" Kirito mencoba memeriksa tubuh ksatria.

Namun, dia menepis tangannya dan menengok ke kiri.

"Maaf, ini sudah berakhir. Aku akan mati, dan menjadi gila. Seperti mereka," tunjuknya ke mayat tersebut.

"Jadi ... apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya.

"Kau harus selesaikan misiku. Apalagi Kau dan aku adalah seorang Undead. Apa kau bersedia untuk mendengarkan?" tawar ksatria itu kepada Kirito..

Pilihan: Yes or No.

"Misi apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kirito.

"Sentuh torch lit di situ. Ada pepatah lama mengatakan, ' _Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the Land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know'_. Jika aku mati kemudian hari, aku akan mendapatkan harapan baru,"

Penjelasan misi Ksatria sekarat membuat Kirito bingung setengah mati. Bahkan, tidak tahu harus dimulai dari mana.

"Satu lagi. Ini, kuberikan sesuatu kepadamu. Terimalah dariku sebagai hadiah terakhir. Sebagai sesama Undead," kata Ksatria.

 _New Item_ : _Estus Flask_.

Rupanya, nama _Vial_ sebelumnya, menjadi Estus Flask. _Potion_ untuk Undead.

"Lalu, ini juga kuberikan kepadamu,"

Sebuah kunci coklat Undead Asylum bertuliskan F2 _East Key_.

"Ini. Kuberikan satu estus flask kepadamu—"

Namun, ksatria tersebut menolak halus dan tersenyum pelan.

"Pergilah sebelum aku mulai menyakiti dirimu,"

"Tapi—"

Namun, Dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Kirito yang melihatnya, hanya bisa kesal dan marah. Dia memukul tanah berkali-kali hingga berdarah.

"Akan kulaksanakan misi itu, kawan. Aku janji," ucapnya.

Dia mengambil _longsword_ milik ksatria itu dan membuang gagang pedang itu.

 _Equipment:_

 _Longsword_

 _Description:_

 _Widely-used standard straight sword, only matched in ubiquity by the short sword"_

 _An accessible sword which inflicts consistent regular damage and high slash damage, making it applicable to a variety of situations._

 _Status_

 _Pyshical (Damage Type) : 80_

 _Critical: 100_

 _Pyshical Reduction: 50_

 _Magic: 10_

 _Fire: 35_

 _Lightning: 35_

 _Stability: 32_

 _Paramater Bonus_

 _Strength: C_

 _Dexterity: C_

 _Requirement Parameter_

 _Strength: 10_

 _Dexterity: 10_

 ** _Weight_**

 _3.0_

 ** _Durability_**

 _200_

 ** _Weapon Type_**

 _Staright Sword_

 ** _Attack Type_**

 _Regular/Thrust_

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang," katanya garuk-garuk kepala.

Dia kini memiliki sebuah tujuan pertama. Yaitu melaksanakan misi seorang ksatria terlebih dahulu. Di depan matanya, ada banyak sekali monster berwujud ghoul. Kirito menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dan mulai menyerang mereka.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

 ** _Flashback …_**

 _Demon has been Unleashed_.

Slogan tersebut tentu saja ini menjadi perhatian serius bagi Craeston, yang notabene veteran Sword Art Online Alpha dan Beta Tester. Versi Alpha hanya terdiri dari 100 orang. Yang membuat tercengang adalah tidak sembarangan dalam memilih player. Persyaratan khususnya sebagai berikut:

1\. Player harus paham mengenai occult culture dan cara mengatasinya.

2\. Bersedia untuk dijadikan bahan eksperimen oleh pemerintah, Hingga menjadi alat untuk berperang.

3\. Siap memiliki kekuatan selayaknya metahuman.

4\. Siap fisik dan mental secara militer. Dan mendapatkan gaji intensif dari pemerintah.

5\. Umur bebas.

Untuk syarat kedua, tidak dicantumkan secara langsung. Karena akan berbahaya di masa akan datang. Karena itulah, pembuat SAO saat itu, Kayaba Akihiko membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu dengan para player.

"Apa kau bersedia memenuhi syarat ini? Jika iya, maka kita lakukan proses _fulldive_ nya," ucapnya seraya memberikan 100 halaman kepada sukarelawan.

Kebanyakan reaksi mereka putus asa, sedih, menangis, dan marah terhadap Kayaba Akihiko. Namun berbeda dengan Craeston.

"Sebelum _fulldive_ , aku ingin bertanya," Craeston menatap Kayaba.

"Silakan,"

"Bisakah kau memberikan obat penghapus memori? Aku ingin menghapus keluarga Kirigaya dan Narusaka. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau aku ada di project ini," kata Craeston membersihkan serbuk kertas dokumen.

"Lantas, apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Silakan lakukan eksperimen sepuasmu, Kayaba. Baik darimu maupun pemerintah. Itu saja sudah cukup,"

Kayaba tersenyum tipis. Dia menemukan seorang player yang tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui oleh pihak keluarga.

"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan kepada peneliti, untuk memberikan mereka obat. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Lalu kapan bisa mulai?"

~o0o~

 **Present day in 2026 …**

"Kenapa berada di kerajaan Boletarian sih? Ini mah sama aja aku cari mati di sini," gerutunya.

Benar. Itu adalah Demon's Soul Online. _VRMMO_ buatan Kayaba Akihiko yang masih _prototype_. Tujuannya adalah membuat kastil atau sebuah dungeon, bernuansa seram. Lokasinya di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Kingdom of Boletaria.

Konon, kerajaan tersebut dikutuk oleh the Old One, karena telah membangkitkan iblis hingga memusnahkan separuh populasi manusia. Akibatnya, kerajaan Boletaria diambang kehancuran. Itu masih untung. Kerajaan lainnya malah disapu bersih oleh the Old One. Namun, Kerajaan Boletaria diampuni dan akhirnya dijadikan monumen sebagai peringatan. Bahkan, the Old One mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan tentang the Soul Arts dan menenangkannya untuk beristirahat. Pasca the Old One tertidur, Kerajaan Boletaria terpecah jadi beberapa region. Warga dan Kerajaan memerintahkan untuk Archstones untuk segera diperbaiki infrastruktur serta ditempatkan di bagian pusat. Supaya terhubung ke Archstones, ketika melakukan perjalanan antar regional.

Archstones sendiri merupakan lokasi yang terhubung satu dengan lainnya, sehingga bias kembali ke _The Nexus_ 'tempat untuk berbelanja, mengasah senjata dan skill, serta meningkatkan magic dan level up' setelah mengalahkan _boss_.

Craeston mengenakan _armor black leather set_. Dimulai _assassin's mask_ , _black leather, black gloves_ dan _black boots_. Senjatanya _Soulbrandt_ dan _secret dagger_.

 _Equipment:_

 _Soulbrandt_

 _Description:_

 _The Soul-rending blade passed down through the Boletaria Royal Family. It is a black blade that forms a matching pair set with DemonBrand(t). After Allant rose to the throne, it was always in the king's hands. Old King Allant favored the blade for the way its power increased the more demonic the wielder's Soul became._

 _Status_

 _Pyshical_ _Attack_ _:_ _12_ _0_

 _Magical Attack_ _: 1_ _3_ _0_

 _Pyshical Reduction: 50_

 _Critical Strike: ?_

 _Critical_ _:_ _?_

 _Bleeding_ _:_ _?_

 _Poison_ _:_ _?_

 _Damage Reduction: 60/10_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 45_

 _Damage type: Normal_

 ** _Requirement & Bonus_**

 _Endurance: 18_

 _Dexterity: 14_

 _Magic: 12_

 ** _Weight_**

 _5.5_

 ** _Durability_**

 _4_ _00_

 ** _Weapon Type_**

 _Large Swords_

 _Dagger_ selanjutnya milik Craeston digenggam olehnya. Lalu, dia membuka _status_ senjata.

 _Equipment:_

 _Secret Dagger +10_

 _Description:_

 _A half-bladed dagger in wide use amongst the king's spies. A slashing weapon that inflicts heavy damage on soft flesh but has limited effect on metal  
armor and hard scales. Daggers are very effective after parrying, as well as in close-range stabs from behind._

 _Status_

 _Pyshical_ _Attack_ _:_ _140_

 _Magical Attack_ _:_ _0_

 _Pyshical Reduction: 0_

 _Critical Strike: ?_

 _Plague: ?_

 _Bleeding_ _:_ _?_

 _Poison_ _:_ _?_

 _Damage Reduction: 40/10_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 25_

 _Damage type: Slashing, Piercing_

 ** _Requirement & Bonus_**

 _Endurance: C_

 _Dexterity: - (D)_

 _Magic: -_

 _AUX: D_

 _Faith: 4_

 ** _Weight_**

 _0.5_

 ** _Durability_**

 _1_ _00_

 ** _Weapon Type_**

 _Dagger_

"Nyesel tingkatkan +10," keluhnya.

Ketika mau berangkat, dia bertemu dengan seorang putri kerajaan Belotaria. Bisa dibilang, mantan putri kerajaan. Namanya Flora Belotaria. Keluarganya dibunuh oleh the Old One hingga dia satu-satunya yang masih bertahan. Lebih parahnya lagi, Tuan Putri melihat langsung pembantaian keluarganya. Sejak itulah, dia benci the Old One dan membalaskan kematian mereka.

Flora mempunyai paras cantik dan aura kerajaan. Konon, kalau dia bertemu dengan rakyat, mereka akan menyambutnya dengan bersujud tanpa ragu. Bangsawan dan pangeran sering berkunjung ke Kerajaan Boletaria. Wajahnya penuh berkilauan, berambut pirang dan selalu mengenakan gaun merah. Terlihat anggun jika dari dekat. Pangeran dan para bangsawan saat itu berencana untuk menikahinya. Namun, Sang Raja bersedia dengan satu syarat. Yaitu mengalahkan the Old One suatu hari nanti. Tentu saja banyak yang tidak menyanggupi permintaan itu dan memilih mundur.

"

"Kenapa baru sekarang nyeselnya?"

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Monster yang kulawan selalu kalah telak," gerutunya.

Ada benar dan tidaknya. Benarnya, monster seperti demon kebanyakan jiwa-jiwa yang berasal dari manusia. Menurut kabar, monster itu muncul dikarenakan the Old One, yang berhasil bebas dari istirahat. Dan membalaskan dendam kepada kerajaan Belotaria. Ironisnya, makhluk itu sudah membantai sebanyak dua kali. Ditambah lagi, Craeston sendiri yang harus menghabisi. Sedangkan Flora tidak melakukan apapun.

"Terus gimana donk? Masak dibiarin sih!" ketusnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah device menyala. Craeston memungutnya dan menekan tombol tersebut. Seketika, semua lokasi Belotaria menyatu. Ke tempat familiar bagi Craeston. Tentu saja, dunia ini pernah dijelajah olehnya sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Tidak semua orang pernah ke sana. Namun jika itu benar, maka petualangannya masih jauh dari kata akhir.

"A ... apa ini?" tanya Flora.

"Flora. Selamat datang di Dark Souls. Tempat serupa dengan Demon's Souls,"

Di depannya, ada 4 Hollow sedang berjalan ke arah Craeston dan Flora. Mereka memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Flora, sembunyi! Biar aku yang meladeni mereka!"

"Jangan bodoh! Aku ingin melawan mereka!"

Flora berinisiatif mengambil serangan. Namun, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba panas. Lalu berubah menjadi api membara. Craeston melihat perubahan Flora. Dia kini ingat sesuatu.

"Flora, gunakan Pyromancer milikmu!" perintahnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingin membantuku, bukan?! Cepat lakukan, dasar bodoh!"

Dengan setengah hati, Flora menyemburkan api ke Hollow sekaligus. Mereka pun terbakar hangus seketika.

"Mu-mustahil. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah kuduga. Pyromancer ternyata ada,"

"Nee, Pyromancer itu apaan? Kok kedengarannya tidak asing di telingaku?" tanya Flora.

Craeston menggandeng tangan Flora dan mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi. Dia akan menjelaskan kalau tempatnya sudah tidak ada monster.

"Pyromancer itu salah satu skill atau class yang mengombinasikan antara pyshical strength dengan fire. Bisa dibilang, keuntungannya adalah kemampuan menyemburkan api ke monster dan tahan terhadap racun atau api sendiri. Hanya ..."

"Hanya?"

"Kemampuan ini ada resikonya. Yaitu harus dimulai dari pemula, untuk menguasainya,"

Penjelasan Flora membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Dia sendiri membayangkan, kalau kekuatannya bisa berguna bagi Craeston. Setidaknya jarak jauhlah.

"Kelihatannya kau kecewa, Flora," kata Craeston memahami raut wajah Flora. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Akan ada orang yang mau melatihmu, kok."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang kau maksud?"

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyebutkan nama itu. Karena, statusnya belum pasti. Tapi Craeston tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia berbisik ke telinga Flora. Betapa terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Craeston.

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ... dia itu salah satu warga Kerajaan Belotaria yang diusir oleh ayahku,"

~o0o~

" _Great Swamp pyromancer. Casts fire spells and wields a hand axe_ _."_

"Sudah saatnya iya?"

Pria berjubah kuning kusut berjalan menuju _the Depths_. Sangat besar, luas selokan dan penuh banyak darah. Dia membawa _hand axe_ dan _cracked round shield_ di punggungnya. Bersiap menyerang Hollow.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

P.S: Ada kekeliruan dalam cursor empat mata angin. Jadi, yang benar adalah sebagai berikut:

Left Cursor: N/A

Right Cursor: _Longsword_

Up Cursor: _Eastus Flask_ _x5_

Bottom Cursor: N/A

 **Flashback ...**

Panggilan telpon diterima oleh seorang pria berjas lab. Dia tersenyum mendengarkan suara laki-laki yang menelponnya. Suatu ketika, laki-laki penelepon itu terkejut, mendengar pernyataan dari pria berjas lab.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau kalah dengan seorang player. Serius nih Kayaba?"

"Iya. Dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan mengakhiri SAO sekaligus. Hebatnya lagi, di lantai 75 meskipun diriku sendiri adalah boss terakhir lho. Luar biasa, bukan?"

"Benar juga sih. Kalau saja aku tidak ambil misi ini, tentu aku ingin mengajak PvP dengannya. Itupun kalau dia mau sih,"

Kayaba hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Namun, dirinya menggunakan save device pada NerveGear. Dia tahu, kalau dirinya harus mati. Pasalnya, microwave transmitter memancarkan panas dan mematikan salah satu organ vital. Yaitu sel otak, hingga dia mati. Tentu kalau HP 'Hit Point' mencapai nol.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan 'itu'?

"Maksudmu Kayaba Akihiko lain, begitu?"

"Aku tidak paham dengan duniamu, kawan. Istilah Time Travel membuatku pusing,"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena sibuk mengurus NerveGear dan game menggelikanmu,"

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi berkemas, supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan," ucap Kayaba.

Dia pun mengambil semua dokumen pribadi miliknya. Termasuk penelitian tertuliskan: Hidetaka Miyazaki and _team only_. _Classified_. Isinya berjumlah 50 lembar dan beberapa Hard disk Eksternal.

"Langsung masukkan ke dalam tas pribadimu,"

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu,"

~o0o~

Menemukan tempat menuntaskan amanah ternyata lebih sulit dari Kirito kira. Dia terus berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong. Tiap masuk ke sana selalu dipenuhi Hollow dan Ghoul. Tidak heran, jika Kirito terus menyerang tanpa henti.

"Sampai kapan ini berakhir!" keluhnya.

Dia mulai lelah, seketika ada monster di belakangnya. Kirito terkejut dan terkena damage cukup besar.

HP: 70/400

Stamina: 120/200

Left Cursor: N/A

Right Cursor: _Longsword_

Up Cursor: _Eastus Flask_ _x5_

Bottom Cursor: N/A

"Tch!" ekspresi matanya berubah sambil menusuk dari arah belakang.

Hollow pun terkena damage dan meronta kesakitan. Kirito meminum Eastus Flask. Terlihat auranya memancarkan kemerahan.

HP: 240/400

Stamina: 100/200

Left Cursor: N/A

Right Cursor: _Longsword_

Up Cursor: _Eastus Flask_ _x4_

Bottom Cursor: N/A

Dia berjalan menuju ke pintu bagian atas. Kemudian menebas para hollow dan menengok ke bawah. Rupanya, ada monster Asylum Demon di bawah. Monster itu tidak bergerak. Atau menunggu Kirito datang.

Sebelum menyerang, dia menganalisa terlebih dahulu Asylum Demon. Dirinya yakin kalau makhluk itu adalah boss pertama.

Membuka status monster di bawahnya sambil memikirkan cara menyerangnya:

 _Health: 813_

 _Souls: 2000_

 _Attack: Butt Slam (305), Hammer Drive (190), Hammer Swing (205), Hammer Backswing (205), Hammer Scoop (205), Hammer Smash (248), Leaping Hammer Smash (275), Double Hammer Swing (200)_

"Sepertinya, monster ini tidak menyadariku. Aku harus segera mengalahkannya," ujarnya.

Langsung lompat dari reruntuhan dan menebasnya sebanyak dua kali. Tentu saja, Asylum Demon terkejut dan terkena damage cukup besar.

 _Health: 552_

 _Souls: 1000_

 _Attack: Butt Slam (305), Hammer Drive (190), Hammer Swing (205), Hammer Backswing (205), Hammer Scoop (205), Hammer Smash (248), Leaping Hammer Smash (275), Double Hammer Swing (200)_

Asylum Demon mengayunkan senjata miliknya dan memakai skill 'Hammer Swing'. Tapi Kirito berhasil menghindarinya. Dia menebas sebanyak dua kali. Kali ini, tepat ke kedua kakinya, hingga damagenya cukup besar. Belum sampai disitu, Kirito memutar ke belakang dan lompat ke punggungnya. Suaranya pun lantang hingga Asylum Demon susah menjangkaunya. Kemudian, Kirito menusukkan lehernya hingga bersimbah darah. Asylum Demon berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh. Tubuhnya pun meleleh seperti uap air.

 _YOU DEFEATED_

Kirito melihat ada tiga item berada di dalam tubuh Asylum Demon.

Item Received:

· _Demon's Great Hammer_

· _Big Pilgrim's Key_

· _Humanity_

Kirito membuka inventory dan melihat status Demon's Great Hammer.

 _Option Equipment:_

 _Demon'_ _s Great Hammer_

 _Description:_

 _Demon weapon built from the stone archtrees. Used by lesser demons at North Undead Asylum._

 _This hammer is imbued with no special power, but can merrily beat foes to a pulp, providing you have the strength to wield it._

 _Status_

 _Status_

 _Pyshical (Damage Type): 138_

 _Critical: 100_

 _Pyshical Reduction: 50_

 _Magic: 10_

 _Fire: 35_

 _Lightning: 35_

 _Stability: 32_

 _Paramater Bonus_

 _Strength: B_

 _Requirement Parameter_

 _Strength: 46_

 _Dexterity: 10_

 ** _Weight_**

 _22.0_

 ** _Durability_**

 _600_

 ** _Weapon Type_**

 _Great Hammer_

 ** _Attack Type_**

 _Strike_

Ternyata lebih berat dari apa yang dipikirannya. Kirito mengerti, kenapa pergerakan Asylum Demon lebih lambat. Seandainya mengganti senjata sejenis berukuran sedang, tentu Kirito bakalan kalah.

"Namamu tadi ... Oscar iya?" gumamnya.

Kirito menundukkan kepalanya. Angin tidak bertiup tetapi terus memancarkan aura kegelapan di sekitarnya. Air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya, tidak mempengaruhi keadaan yang sudah ada. Wasiat ksatria itu sudah berakhir.

Dia menyentuh gagang pedang itu dan apinya mulai membara.

 _BONFIRE LIT_

"Kata itu lagi? Sebenarnya apa arti dari kalimat ini?" pikirnya.

"Ki-kirito!"

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, ada dua orang yang menyapanya. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki.

Perempuan itu bermata merah, berambut ungu kemudaan se bahu dan mengenakan jubah coklat. Mirip seperti pengembara pada umumnya. Meski begitu, tidak jelas pakaian apa yang dia pakai. Senjata dikenakan adalah Great Sword, Invaria. Ciri khasnya sudah pasti berukuran besar 'namanya aja _Great Sword_ ' berwarna ungu, membentuk curva di tiap dua sisi, sehingga bisa menebas dan memukulnya sekaligus. Ada motif pink di bagian gagang pedang miliknya.

Berbeda dengan sebelahnya. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti perempuan berambut ungu. Hanya, senjata dipakai adalah _crossbow_. Dual _crossbow_.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya Kirito.

"Ehh~ aku jauh-jauh hari udah menyelamatkanmu," gerutunya.

"Menyelamatkanku? Apa maksudmu dan siapa kalian berdua?"

Mereka saling menoleh dan berbisik. Laki-laki itu membuka jubah miliknya dan wajahnya familiar bagi Kirito. Berambut biru, cepak dan armornya hanya berupa leather jacket putih kebiru-biruan.

"Namaku Urba. Dan ini Strea," kata Urba menjelaskan. "Kami disini untuk mempertemukan anda dengan Craeston-sama. Jika kau ikut dengan kami, maka pertemuan kali ini lebih mudah. Jadi, jangan sampai mati."

~o0o~

 **Flashback ...**

Pasca pemuda itu sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan Kayaba, dia memutuskan untuk melibatkan diri dalam sebuah game VRMMO yang bernama Sword Art Online. Bahkan, laki-laki tersebut rela menjadi 'asisten' demi menggapai tujuan yang sebenarnya, walau sampai sekarang tidak jelas baginya. Kayaba sendiri juga memiliki tujuan yang berbeda dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Maksudmu anak muda itu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia berpotensi untuk berkembang. Karena dia lah, aku semakin tertarik mengembangkan Sword Art Online," ujar Kayaba menunjukkan antusiasme.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Kayaba. Tapi, dia yakin satu hal. Orang itu bisa berpotensi menjungkalkan dunia VRMMO. Atau bisa dikatakan, pahlawan.

"Lantas, berapa persen kau bisa mengembangkan game itu?"

"Bisa dibilang, 120%. Selain itu, apakah kau sudah membuat apa yang kusuruh?"

Dia hanya menghela napas dan memberikan flash disk ke Kayaba. Kemudian dipelajari dengan serius. Seketika, Kayaba mulai menampakkan sedikit tersenyum.

"Codename: YUI iya?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku sebelum dibunuh oleh teroris,"

"Pantas kenapa desain ini sangat familiar. Apa kau sudah menyeting kembali ke mode itu?"

"Parents Mode iya?"

Laki-laki itu mengetik ulang komputer, tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Kedua matanya terfokus terhadap layar komputer dan meregangkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah. Tinggal diaktifkan sesukaku. Dan kini, Project Alpha Sword Art Online dimulai. Subject 01: Kirigaya Kazuto,"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

**Flashback ...**

 **Kerajaan Boletarian 5 tahun yang lalu ...**

Raja terdahulu, Fredrick meninggal dunia karena sakit. Digantikan oleh anak sulungnya, Ostrava. Di mana nama aslinya Arriona Allant. Sejak remaja, dia sering berkonsultasi dengan ayahnya. Berbeda dengan Flora selalu mengabaikan perintah ayahnya, dia lebih sayang terhadap sang kakak. Menurutnya, Ostrava baik, ramah dan selalu mengajari sesuatu yang belum diketahui olehnya.

Sebelum raja wafat, dia memanggil salah satu penyihir, yang konon dapat menyembuhkan penyakit dengan _pyromancer_. Banyak rumor mengatakan, kalau kekuatan miliknya itu dari neraka pemberian iblis. Ada juga dari seekor naga api yan tewas, sehingga tubuhnya membentuk kobaran api. Bahkan, ada juga dari penyihir kelas atas yang tidak sengaja menaruh sihir api di gua.

Tentu saja itu hanyalah rumor belaka. Namanya Laurentius _of the Great Swamp_. Berjubah kuning, berumur 30an, berpakaian lusuh dengan manik warna warni di leher, celana hitam dan kedua tangannya memancarkan api.

~o0o~

Laurentius berjalan menuju ruangan istirahat Raja Fredrick. Sebelum dia mengetuk, Flora menyapanya sambil menunggingkan senyum.

"Kau pasti Laurentius, bukan?"

"Tuan Putri Flora. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya," katanya berlutut di depannya sekaligus mencium tangan kanan Flora.

Di sisi lain, para pelayan dan ksatria menatap ke depan. Tidak ingin ikut campur. Flora sendiri saat itu belum tahu apa-apa. Mengenai Kerajaan Belotaria secara militer dan politik. Semua diserahkan kepada Ostrava.

"Tidak masalah. Saya berterima kasih kepada anda, yang telah berkunjung ke istana. Dan juga … ayahku bisa segera sembuh," kata Flora menundukkan kepala mimic sedih.

"Tidak perlu menundukkan kepala anda, Tuan Putri Flora. Kata-kata anda sudah cukup membuat hati saya tenang.

Bagi Flora, dirinya menginginkan ayahnya terus hidup, supaya dirinya bisa bersama kakaknya setiap saat. Walau begitu, Fredrick sang Raja tidak bisa seenaknya memarahi putri kesayangan. Beliau tahu putrinya sangat perhatian kepada putranya. Almarhumah istri Fredrick berpesan untuk selalu menjaga kedua anaknya dari bahaya, serta membiarkan Flora bermain bersama kakaknya. Karena Ostrava akan meneruskan pewaris takhta kerajaan Belotaria. Dan Flora akan kesepian.

Itulah yang ada di benak pikiran Flora.

 **Di ruang tidur. Tempat Raja istirahat dan berbaring di kasur ...**

Laurentius mendampingi Raja yang istirahat. Dia terus menggunakan pyromancer miliknya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit sang Raja. Namun, tidak berhasil. Flora yang mengintip, hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesehatan ayahnya. Sedangkan Ostrava menutup kedua mata dan terus menggertakkan giginya.

"Ka-kakak," Flora berusaha menenangkan Ostrava.

Tiba-tiba, Ostrava memeluk sang adik dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku takut, Flora. Takut ayah pergi selamanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya putus asa.

Flora tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dirinya ingin menghibur atau menenangkan Ostrava. Flora membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya. Terasa lembut dan hangat.

"Berdoa saja kepada Tuhan. Percayalah kepada-Nya dan ayah. Pasti ayahanda lebih kuat dari ini," ujarnya memberikan semangat.

~o0o~

Meski begitu, Flora menyesali perkataan itu. Sampai saat ini. Seandainya dia memutar waktu kembali, Flora akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya.

"Flora, woi! Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Craeston.

Dia sadar dengan lamunannya. Flora menggeleng cepat dan langsung menyantap makanan buatan Craeston.

"Ini luar biasa enak,"

"Bohong lagi, iya?" ujarnya kecewa.

Craeston menatap langit ke atas. Dia berhasil mengalahkan boss Asylum Demon dengan sekali serangan. Meski tidak mendapatkan item, tetap saja kekuatannya lebih berbahaya. Ditambah lagi, Flora masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri kekuatan pyromancer. Terakhir kali, sang putri membakar habis monster sekaligus mayat ksatria. Padahal, Craeston mendengar minta tolong. Tapi Flora malah membakarnya. Pupus sudah harapan untuk mencari informasi.

"Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah kucicipi sebelumnya. Masih ada lagi?" tanya Flora.

Pada akhirnya, hawa nafsu makan Flora mengalahkan segalanya. Craeston membuka _inventory_ miliknya. Lalu dia mengatur persediaan _estus flask_ dan _swap weapon_.

"Craeston, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu,"

"Silakan,"

"Apakah kau punya keluarga di duniamu?"

Craeston hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia tahu, pertanyaan semacam itu akan dilontarkan oleh Flora. Craeston menggosok-gosok senjata miliknya dan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan darinya.

"Woi, jawab donk. Kenapa diam aja sih? Bete tahu!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa melamun?"

"Yee ... kok tanya balik sih?" gerutunya.

Seketika, Flora melipatkan kedua kaki sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Semenjak kerajaan Belotaria hancur, Flora tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

"Jika kalau memaksa, baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Dulu."

"Dulu?"

Craeston menggangguk cepat. Dia mengambil beberapa ranting dan melemparkan ke penghangat.

"Iya. Dulu sekali. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya,"

Ekspresinya berubah sedingin es. Flora rupanya salah memberikan pertanyaan kepada Craeston.

 _Rupanya, dia bernasib sama denganku, pikir Flora_.

~o0o~

 **Di** ** _depths_** **...**

Gedung reruntuhan hancur sebelah. Bahkan, tiang penyangga bawah tanah dirobohkan dengan serangan ekor naga. Laurentius _of_ _the great swamp_ menghindari serangan ini dan menyemburkan api dari telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa banyak sekali para monster _boss_ di sini!"

Di belakang Laurentius, ada tiga _boss_ dan _mini boss_. Tiga dari _boss_ itu adalah dunia _Demon Souls_. Red Dragon, Blue Dragon dan Phalanx. Sedangkan _mini boss_ berjumlah dua. Monster yang sangat dibenci oleh Laurentius, yaitu Butcher.

Blue Dragon sendiri merupakan boss kedua setelah Phalanx. Tubuhnya emas kebiru-biruan. Sisiknya tebal dan sulit ditembus dengan pedang biasa. Matanya merah dan memancarkan 'cahaya' untuk menyilaukan musuh. Red Dragon juga sama dengan Blue Dragon. Bedanya hanya warna merah menyala. Phalanx sendiri boss pertama Demon souls. Berbentuk tempurung kura-kura dengan tombak beracun di atasnya. Meski begitu, kelemahannya adalah api. Laurentius sejak awal mengincar Phalanx. Tetapi Blue Dragon melindunginya dan membantunya. Ditambah lagi ada Butcher. Monster itu mengenakan _sacks_ dan _butcher knife_. Wajah aslinya ditutupi karung dan matanya merah mematikan. Sekali terkena _damage_ , nyawa pun melayang.

 _Blue Dragon_ :

 _Health: 6102_

 _Normal Defense: 632_

 _Slash Defense: 632_

 _Blunt Defense: 632_

 _Magic Defense: 567_

 _Fire Defense: 950_

 _Poison Resistance: Strong_

 _Plague Resistance: Strong_

 _Bleed Resistance: Strong_

 _Red Dragon:_

 _Health: 1340_

 _Normal Defense: 334_

 _Slash Defense: 334_

 _Blunt Defense: 334_

 _Magic Defense: 304_

 _Fire Defense: 499_

 _Poison Resistance: Strong_

 _Plague Resistance: Immune_

 _Bleed Resistance: Strong_

 _Phalanx:_

 _Health: 1150_

 _Normal Defense: 112_

 _Slash Defense: 112_

 _Blunt Defense: 140_

 _Magic Defense: 98_

 _Fire Defense: 70_

 _Poison Resistance: Immune_

 _Plague Resistance: Immune_

 _Bleed Resistance: Average_

Sedangkan Butcher statusnya sebagai berikut:

 _Health: 671_

 _Souls: 1000_

 _Attack: Horizontal Cut (337), Cut (282), Swing (316), Knock Cleave (378)_

Laurentius bersembunyi di antara _barrel_. Tentu saja dirinya tidak bisa terus disini. Dia harus mencari cara untuk bertahan. Jika mengandalkan _pyromancer_ miliknya, serangan tersebut dapat dipental oleh Red Dragon.

"Sial! Aku kehabisan ide!"

~o0o~

Malam harinya, Craeston jaga _shift_. Dia melihat Flora sedang tertidur pulas. Maklum saja, kekuatan _pyromancer_ menghabiskan seluruh tenaga dan pikiran. Tentu saja, Craeston tidak mau mengganggu istirahatnya.

Nyatanya tidak demikian. Flora sulit untuk tidur. Bukan karena dilihat oleh Craeston. Melainkan mimpi buruk.

Flora tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya. Lalu dia melihat seorang wanita berjubah hitam, sedang duduk bersemedi. Tempatnya agak sempit dan minim pencahayaan. Meski begitu, tanahnya membentuk sebuah bukit yang sangat tinggi. Kedua tangannya memancarkan kobaran api 'walau terlihat secara kasat mata'.

Ketika Flora menyentuh wanita itu, tiba-tiba suara bergema di telinganya.

 _"Hmm... A mere Undead, yet you can see me? Fascinating... I am Quelana of Izalith. I am not often revealed to walkers of flesh. You have a gift. Are you, too, one who seeks my pyromancy?"_

 _Undead? Yang dimaksud Undead itu siapa? pikir Flora_.

" _Pyro … mancy? Undead?_ "

"Flora!"

"Flora! Bangun Flora!"

Rupanya, itu suara Craeston. Dia terus menggoyangkan pundaknya. Flora membuka kedua matanya. Dirinya mengucek-ngucek mata sekaligus menggerutu.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu orang tidur aja?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Segera bersiap!"

"Bersiap? Memangnya ada apa?"

Flora mendongak ke atas. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat salah satu _boss_ , yang membuatnya jijik sekaligus kesal.

"Astaga! Makhluk itu masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Nanti saja pikirkan hal itu!"

Benar. Monster itu bernama Primeval Demon. Makhluk yang mirip ulat raksasa bermata enam. Tubuhnya warna biru tua abu-abu. Dan memiliki kaki yang sangat tipis hingga mencapai 40 kaki. Tentu saja, jalannya seperti laba-laba pada umumnya. Tapi jangan salah, Primeval Demon sangatlah kuat. Celakanya, statusnya _unknown_. Hal inilah membuat Craeston dan Flora enggan bertemu dengannya.

Primeval Demon berteriak lantang dan menyemburkan jarring ke Craeston. Tapi dihindari dengan mudah dan melemparkan secret dagger ke matanya. Salah satu pisau itu berhasil mengenainya.

"Sepertinya, dia marah nih. Flora, bersiaplah!"

"OK! Serahkan saja padaku!"

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 5

Rasanya tidak fair kalau hanya Kirito yang kehilangan ingatan. Masa lalunya hingga eksistensi dirinya di dunia ini. Sempat ingin bertanya mengenai dunia ini. Namun belum memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Keduanya terlihat asing di mata Kirito. Apalagi perempuan berambut ungu kemudaan.

"Aree~ Kirito masih curiga terhadap kami, iya?" goda Strea.

"Strea. Hentikan. Dia masih shock melihat kita, tahu," ujar Urba. "Maafkan dia, Kirito-sama. Dia memang sifatnya seperti itu."

"Te-tenang saja kok. Aku paham kok. Dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja," kata Kirito tersenyum.

Meski begitu, dia harus berhati-hati dalam bersikap dan berbicara. Supaya tidak merembet masalah pribadi.

"Yang lebih penting, kalian jelaskan kepadaku soal dunia ini. Dan bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di sini?"

Urba dan Strea saling menatap. Lalu, keduanya melakukan suit jepang dan Urba kalah.

"Kenapa harus aku?" geurutunya menundukkan kepala.

Sedangkan Strea menatap Urba penuh harap. Tidak pilihan lagi bagi Urba. Dia berdeham dan memulai bercerita.

"Ini adalah Dark Souls. Tempat ini adalah _VRMMO_. Sama seperti _game_ milik Kayaba Akihiko. Bedanya, tingkat kesulitan musuh jauh lebih susah dan _A.I_ semakin cerdas. Dark Souls sendiri di buat oleh Hidetaka Miyazaki- _sensei_. Game ini tercipta pasca Alicization terjadi. Bahkan setelah kau menciptakan Alice sekaligus memori Eugeo di dalam _A.I_ nya," kata Urba.

"Alice? Siapa dia?"

Strea shock mendengarnya. Rupanya, Kirito tidak memiliki ingatan apapun. Dirinya berekspresi sedih dan mencengkram bahunya.

" _Transient Global Amnesia_ ," ujar Strea.

"Tidak mungkin, Strea. Kau pasti bohong, kan?"

"Maaf," balasnya singkat.

Urba memukul tanah berkali-kali hingga berdarah. Dia tahu penyakit semacam itu. _Transient Global Amnesia_ itu ciri khasnya adalah kehilangan memori secara ekstrim dan kenangan lama 'baik bagus maupun buruk' tidaklah bagus.

"Kalau saja orang itu masih hidup, aku ingin menghajarnya sampai mampus!" geramnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Urba!" Strea menghentikan urba.

Saking rasa bersalahnya, Kirito membungkukkan badannya, bersujud kepada Urba. Dirinya tahu, kalau ada di dunia ini tanpa ada persiapan yang matang. Lebih parahnya lagi, ingatannya hilang.

" _Gomen_. Ini salahku karena kehilangan ingatanku,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini bukan salahmu atau kita berdua. Hanya—"

"Tumben diagnosismu salah, Strea,"

Dia mengenakan baju zirah perak dengan bercorak garis-garis, _rune shield_ 'membentuk sebuah empat tanda sehingga membentuk rangkaian bunga', serta rune sword.

"Ostrava-san. Lama amat~"

"Maaf aku barusan mengalahkan para hollow di sekitar sini," ujar Ostrava.

"Apa maksudmu diagnosisnya salah? Apakah aku mengalami _Transient Global Amnesia_?"

"Memang benar kau amnesia. Tapi tidak mengidap penyakit. Ingatanmu dicuri,"

Kirito diam mematung. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya membisu. Tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa ingatanku dicuri? Apa salahku selama ini? Katakan Urba! Strea! Ostrava!" teriaknya.

"Maaf aku meneruskan cerita Urba. Alice itu adalah sebuah _A.I_ yang kau kembangkan bersama pacarmu, Asuna. Saat itu, kau menetap di Underworld untuk meneruskan project R.A.T.H. Dan sukses besar. Tapi—"

"Craeston tidak mau kau terlibat jauh dari ini. karena menyangkut soal hidup matimu, Kirito,"

"Lalu, apakah dia yang mencuri ingatanku?" katanya bernada tinggi.

Ostrava menggeleng kepala. Dia menunjukkan gambar kepada Kirito. Dia yakin, kalau pelakunya adalah bukan manusia.

"I-ini ..."

~o0o~

 ** _Flashback ..._**

Ostrava dipanggil oleh ayahanda saat itu, Fredrick. Dia berjalan menuju ruang istirahat sang Raja. Sekilas, Ostrava sedang melihat Flora menguping di pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Flora?" tanya Ostrava. "Tidak baik tahu menguping pembicaraan orang lain."

"Habis, ayah lagi berbincang sama Laurentius. Sepertinya ada hal gawat," ujarnya polos.

Dia terkejut dan langsung membuka kedua pintu. Ostrava melihat seorang Raja marah terhadap Laurentius.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU TIDAK SUDI BERTEMU DENGANNYA! GARA-GARA DIA, ISTRIKU MENINGGAL KARENA SAKIT!"

"Tapi yang mulia. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyalamatkan kerajaan anda. Jika tidak segera ditangani, maka—"

"PERGILAH DARI SINI! KALAU PERLU, TINGGALKAN BOLETARIA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan berat hati, Laurentius memohon pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan raut wajah marah. Membara di sekitar tubuhnya. Flora menarik jubahnya dan menatapnya polos.

"Kenapa tengkar dengan ayahku?"

Laurentius berlutut sambil memegang kedua pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Dengar, Tuan Putri Flora. Kerajaan ini dalam bahaya. Dan ayahmu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan kita dari kehancuran,"

"Tapi siapa yang paman maksud?" tanya Flora.

Dia berbisik ke telinga Flora.

"Priscilla di _Painted World of Ariamis_ ," bisik Laurentius. "Dia adalah adik dari sang Ratu. Ingat baik-baik pesanku."

Di sisi lain, Ostrava mendapatkan kebenaran dari ayahanda. Dia tidak sengaja menggoyangkan gelas air putih.

"Tidak mungkin ayah. Ini mustahil terjadi!"

"Wanita itu dengan sengaja membunuh Ibumu ketika melindungimu dan Flora. Akibatnya, kutukan pyromancer dipindahkan ke Flora, untuk menebus dosanya. Tapi kesalahanku adalah enggan bergaul dengan putriku, karena lebih memprioritaskanmu daripadanya,"

"Apakah ayah harus jelaskan semua ini kepada Flora? Dia masih belum siap dengan kebenaran sebenarnya!"

Raja Fredrick tahu resikonya. Membiarkan Flora untuk tidak terlibat baginya sudah bagus.

~o0o~

 _Status_ Flora dan Craeston:

Flora:

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x7_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

Craeston:

 _Left Cursor: Secret Dagger +10_

 _Right Cursor: Soulbrandt_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x7_

 _Bottom Cursor: N/A_

"Flora, lontarkan apimu sekarang!" perintah Craeston.

Primeval Demon melompat dan menerkam Flora. Dia menghindar sambil melontarkan api sebanyak tiga kali. Bukan hanya itu, _Hand Axe_ miliknya digenggam dan memancarkan api menyala-nyala. Craeston berlari dan menusuk-nusuk dengan Secret Dagger. Primeval Demon terkena damage. Tapi tidak tercantumkan di dalam _system_. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Flora melemparkan perisai ke Craeston.

"Craeston, terima ini!"

Dia menerima pemberian Flora. Primeval Demon mulai menggunakan skill _berserk_. Monster itu memancarkan mata merah dengan penuh kemarahan. Craeston tersenyum lebar dan mengganti status miliknya.

 _Left Cursor: Secret Dagger +10_

 _Right Cursor: Soulbrandt_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x7_

 _Bottom Cursor: Cracked Round Shield_

Craeston menggunakan soulbrandt dan melempar senjata miliknya ke kepala Primeval Demon. Monster tersebut terkena sabetan dan Craeston melompat. Dia berteriak lantang dan menikam kepalanya dari atas. Banyak darah berceceran dari kepala Primeval Demon. Raut wajah Craeston menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Bahkan, lebih enjoy dari sebelumnya.

Baru kali ini Flora melihat Craeston sangat menikmati membunuh monster.

"Laki-laki itu ... benar-benar menikmatinya," gumamnya dalam hati.

~o0o~

"Huh? Menikmati?" tanya Flora.

"Betul. Apakah kau menikmati membunuh monster?" tanya Craeston.

Dia tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Pasalnya, dia belum pernah membunuh sebelumnya. Apalagi monster di sekitarnya, karena tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Karena belum pernah merasakannya,"

"Begitu iya? Bagaimana kalau kita hunting terlebih dahulu? Anggap aja pemanasan sebelum menghadapi boss," saran Craeston.

Flora berpikir keras. Namun, Craeston menjetikkan jari kanan ke wajahnya.

"Kaku! Ayo ikut aku! Jadilah pengelana sepertiku! Dan kau akan mengerti maksudku ... membunuh monster,"

~o0o~

Primeval Demon telah dibunuh oleh Craeston. Dia menjatuhkan beberapa _item_. Diantaranya sebagai berikut:

· _Colorless demon's souls_

 _Description_ : _The Soul of a Primeval Demon.  
You don't feel any power from it…_

 _Grants the holder a large number of Souls when  
used. Alternatively, it can be made into spells,  
miracles, or weapons._

· _Dark Silver Shield_

 _Status:_

 _Damage: 70_

 _Durability: 450_

 _Weight: 5.0_

 _Stats Needed;Stat Bonuses: 16/0/0/0;D/-/-/-_

 _Damage Reduction%: 100/100/70_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 50_

 _P.S:_

 _1._ ** _increases_** _Magic defense_

 _2._ ** _decreases_** _Magic damage  
Magic damage penalty __**only**_ _affects Spells  
Blessed, Moon, Crescent and all weapons with Magic damage will __**not**_ _suffer any Magic damage penalty_ _1_

 _3._ _penalty to Magic Damage does not affect Faith Spells such as God's Wrath_

 _4._ _Generates the same aura as the Rune Shield, Rune Sword and the Ring of Magical Dullness  
The Dark Silver Shield tends to replace other auras with its own. This can be confusing at times, but your buffs are still in effect_

"Tidak buruk juga itemnya," katanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Masih lanjutkah atau—"

Tiba-tiba Craeston turun dari mayat Primeval Demon dan menutup mulutnya. Dia menodongkan senjata soulbrandt ke seseorang.

"Siapa kau? Cepat keluar?"

Seorang laki-laki mengenakan mahkota di atas kepala, sarung tangan emas, menggenggam greatsword kombinasi cahaya dan _first flame_. Kedua matanya tenang dan tidak nampak tua wajahnya.

"Cr-Cr-Cr-Craeston. Fi-fi-first—"

"Ngomong apaan sih? Gak jelas de—"

Craeston menarik kerah laki-laki bermahkota emas. Nampaknya sorot matanya penuh kebencian. Terhadap orang itu, tentu saja.

"Katakan di mana Kirito berada, dasar brengsek!"

"Kirito? Siapa itu?" tanya Flora.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu melepaskan diri dari genggaman Craeston. Lalu, dia melakukan aba-aba untuk menebas dengan sekali serang.

"Flora, lari!"

"Ehhh~"

Terlambat. Laki-laki itu menebasnya secepat kilat. Sehingga sekitarnya hancur tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Bahkan hollow dan undead tewas seketika.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6

_Firelink Shrine._

Lokasi kunjungan pertama Kirito bersama Urba, Strea dan Ostrava pasca kabur dari Undead Asylum.

"Kenapa Kirito? Daritadi kau tidak semangat sama sekali?" tanya Urba.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Sekarang kita ngapain di sini?" tanya Kirito.

"Kita harus mengamankan _save point_ terlebih dahulu. Sekali tidak disave, kau akan mati secara permanen. Dan usahamu untuk kembali menjadi sia-sia," Urba menjelaskan.

Tubuh Kirito mulai lemas karena ucapannya itu. Namun, dia menyembunyikan dengan baik dan menengok ke bawah.

"Anoo ... ini beneran menuju _Firelink Shrine_ iya?"

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ostrava.

Strea membuka _map_ dan dia melihat tulisan di bagian atas: _New Londo Ruins_. Kirito melihat map Strea dan menganalisa soal lokasi _Firelink Shrine_.

"Kenapa Kirito~?"

"New Londo Ruins itu pintu masuk ke dalam _Firelink Shrine_ kan?"

"Betul. Dulu _New Londo Ruins_ merupakan pintu gerbang menuju ke sana. Tapi sayangnya, tempat ini sudah ternodai oleh Firelink Shrine. Konon, tempat tersebut dikutuk dan dianggap penyebar penyakit. Makanya, orang-orang gak ada yang mau kesana,"

Urba merasakan hollow menuju ke sini. Dia berbisik kepada Strea dan bergegas menuju ke sana. Strea berancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Kirito dan Ostrava paham maksud gesture nya.

"Kutebak, ada monster sekitar sini. Jangan sampai lengah!" perintah Ostrava.

"Siap!" jawab Kirito dan Strea kompak.

Lalu, ada seorang ksatria abu-abu berjalan di depan. Dia membawa _penetrating sword_ , memancarkan kilauan biru. Baik menyerang maupun posisi ancang-ancang.

"Ostrava-sama!" teriak seorang pria berbaju zirah mengenakan _dual crossbow_.

"Biorr! Apa yang—"

Ksatria abu-abu itu menyerang Biorr hingga _crossbow_ nya hancur. Celakanya, dia terkena damage di bagian kedua tangannya. Sehingga tidak mampu memegang senjata.

"Aarrghhh~!" teriaknya.

"BIORRR! SIALAN KAU!"

Di sisi lain, Kirito membuka status monster itu. Namanya Penetrator.

 _Health: 2960_

 _Souls: 35850_

 _Normal Defense: 187_

 _Blunt Defense: 140_

 _Slash Defense: 187_

 _Pierce Defense: 187_

 _Magic Defense: 148_

 _Fire Defense: 163_

 _Bleed Resistance: Immune_

 _Poison Resistance: Average_

 _Plague Resistance: Average_

"Sial! Strea, lindungi Biorr! Aku dan Kirito yang menghadapinya! Urba bantu kita berdua untuk menyerang jarak jauh!" perintah Ostrava.

"Siap!" kompak ketiganya.

Kirito menebas Penetrator. Tapi ditangkis olehnya. Ostrava mengayunkan senjata dari samping kanan. Penetrator menghindari serangan tersebut dan memancarkan aura. Kali ini, pedang miliknya dilumuri darah. Karena kebal terhadap darah.

Tentu saja ini gawat bagi Ostrava.

Di sisi lain, Kirito terus menebas hingga Penetrator kehabisan _HP_. Namun, dua monster di belakangnya, selalu memberikan skill healing. Sehingga tidak mudah untuk mengalahkannya. Untuk itulah, Urba membidik kedua monster dan menarik pelatuknya. Panah tersebut berhasil ditembak. Tapi tidak mempengaruhi _HP_.

"A-apa?!"

"Seharusnya monster seperti mereka juga ikutan mati,"

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Ostrava, ada rencana untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Urba.

Kirito memperhatikan gerak gerik Penetrator.

Serangan Penetrator lebih mengarah ke _magic damage_. Sama seperti serangan fisik pada umumnya. Ketika dia menarik pedang itu dan memancarkan aura biru, serangan tersebut bisa menghancurkan pihak musuh. Tapi ada kelemahannya. Penetrator akan menyerang secara vertikal dan mendapatkan damage yang sangat besar. Dan monster itu selalu fokus serangan vertikal. Itu kelemahan pertama. Kedua, serangan tersebut bisa dihindari dengan rolling ke tiap sisi.

"Aku menyerang duluan!" teriak Kirito.

"Oi! Apa yang kau—"

Terlambat. Kirito menggunakan senjata miliknya. Dan menebas berkali-kali. Tanpa mempedulikan serangan dari Penetrator. Jika diteruskan, mata Kirito akan terkena damage cukup besar.

 _Status:_

 _Health: 1850_

 _Souls: 30540_

Kirito's Status:

 _HP: 3_ _5_ _0/400_

 _Stamina: 170/200_

Serangan pertama berhasil. Tapi tubuhnya terkena _damage_ oleh Penetrator. Kirito memang berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi serangan selanjutnya lebih besar damagenya.

 _HP: 300/400_

 _Stamina: 110/200_

Serangan kedua berhasil. Dia melakukan _rolling_ dan _blocking_ , supaya serangan Penetrator berhasil dipatahkan. Kali ini, monster tersebut mulai mengamuk. Perubahan Penetrator menjadi raksasa. Dan kini, _H_ _P_ nya kembali seperti semula. Namun, Kirito tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Be-besarnya!" ekspresi Strea terkejut sekaligus mendongak ke atas.

Ekspresinya sama persis dengan Urba dan Ostrava. Rupanya, ini wujud asli Penetrator.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!" kata Kirito berlari sangat cepat.

Penetrator memancarkan aura biru dan merah. Dan mengarahkan pedang miliknya ke Kirito. Namun, dia melompat ke atas.

"EARRGGGHH~!" teriaknya hingga status dirinya sebagai berikut:

 _HP: 230/400_

 _Stamina: 70/200_

Hingga menjadi seperti ini.

 _HP: 170/400_

 _Stamina: 10/200_

Itu adalah serangan taruhan. Kirito kehabisan tenaga dan menangkisnya. Kali ini, dia melemparkan pedang miliknya dan terus berlari tanpa henti.

"Kirito!"

"Kirito!"

"Kirito! Serang!" teriak Ostrava.

Dia menodongkan pedang ke mata Penetrator hingga berceceran darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Penetrator ambruk dan menghancurkan seluruh wilayah _New Londo Ruins_. Walau tidak semuanya menurut Ostrava.

Di sisi lain, Strea memasangkan perban ke kedua tangan yang putus. Tentu saja patut disayangkan.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak membawa pedang terkutuk itu, udah pasti kedua tanganku baik-baik saja," gerutu Biorr.

"Jangan gitu. Masih hidup saja sudah cukup. Belum tentu juga kapan kita akan mati," Strea merawat lukanya Biorr dan mengencangkan perban.

~o0o~

 ** _Flashback ..._**

Lokasinya berada di lantai bawah tanah. Di sana, peralatan medis dan eksperimen ada dalam satu ruangan. Di sana, ada Kayaba Akihiko dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengutak-atik alat. Dia mengenakan jas lab dan kacamata hitam.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kayaba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku, Kayaba? Ini masih belum selesai,"

Entah kenapa, Kayaba agak tergesa-gesa dalam melakukan eksperimen. Pasca dirinya 'meninggal', kehadiran Kayaba sangat dibutuhkan bagi laki-laki itu. Karena game ini adalah kunci untuk seluruh dunia.

"Maaf. Aku ..."

"Katakan ada apa. Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu,"

"Ini soal SAO. Pasca aku tidak ada, bagaimana dengan sepak terjang _VRMMO_?"

Tentu saja, pertanyaan tersebut membuat laki-laki berkacamata hitam terkejut. Dia menaruh perkakas dan duduk di kursi.

"Apakah kau punya warisan yang ingin kau tinggali?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Huh apanya? Maksudku kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kauberikan? Lha selama ini kau di Argus ngapain aja sih?"

Argus adalah perusahaan yang memproduksi _game_ pertama _VRMMO, Sword Art Online_ dan _Nerve Gear_. Kayaba Akihiko, yang pernah bekerja di sana, menjadi penanggung jawab dan manajer cabang 03 pengembangan. Dia juga menjabat sebagai game designer utama. Tentu saja, Kayaba bertanggung jawab atas terperangkapnya 10.000 orang.

Meski begitu, dia bukan sepenuhnya bersalah. Ada orang yang ingin memanfaatkan Kayaba demi mendapatkan sponsor dan menggunakan media sebagai alat memojokkannya. Tentu saja mereka berdua tahu hal itu. Namun, laki-laki berkacamata hitam memilih membakar bukti. Dia tahu kalau orang tersebut adalah pihak ketiga, yang tidak mau namanya disebut. Bahkan, laki-laki berkacamata hitam mempunyai rencana, supaya orang tersebut akan mendapatkan ganjaran dan spacegoat. Tapi saat ini, belum waktunya.

"Itu lho, _World Seed_ ,"

"Iya iya, aku ingat," kata Kayaba.

"Dan juga ... _Project Souls_ ,"

 _Project Souls_ dimaksud adalah sebuah benih yang berisi program _A.I_ untuk menganalisa dan mencegah player menang. Bukan hanya itu, Project Souls memang diperuntukkan bagi penderita dengan dunia game atau terjebak dalam game. Tetapi, maknanya bukan itu. Sebenarnya, _Project Souls_ adalah pecinta _hardcore_. Orang yang mampu bertahan dari tekanan ekstra berat dan melampaui manusia umumnya. Karena itulah, _A.I_ diciptakan.

" _Project_ iya? Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya laki-laki berkacamata hitam.

"Bukan gitu. Salinannya sudah diambil oleh orang itu. Jadi ... aku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Oleh orang itu,"

Orang itu iya. Benar-benar pria yang merepotkan bagi laki-laki berkacamata hitam.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

Matahari kini semakin langka menyinari sekitar. Bahkan New Londo Ruins juga semakin susah untuk ditinggali. Strea masih merawat Biorr yang terkena luka, sedangkan Kirito dan Ostrava mengalami kelelahan. Begitu juga dengan Urba, yang kondisinya semakin tertekan.

Mereka berlima akhirnya sepakat untuk menyelusuri Undead Burg. Tempat yang cocok untuk istirahat semalam. Kebetulan, Ostrava tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan New Londo Ruins.

"Metas … beristirahatlah dengan tenang," gumam Ostrava.

"Metas?" Tanya Kirito.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bergumam saja," katanya berbohong.

Menurut pengakuan dari Ostrava, Metas adalah Penetrator barusan. Dia mengetahuinya pedang tersebut, sangat mirip dengannya.

~o0o~

 **Flashback …**

Kirito kehabisan napas. Dirinya memang berhasil memulihkan diri. Tapi, energy sudah habis dan sulit untuk berjalan lebih lanjut. Akhirnya, Ostrava menggotong lengannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri dulu. Istirahat saja," ujar Ostrava. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik kali ini."

"A-arrigatou gozaimasu," katanya memelan.

"Arrigatou?" Tanya Ostrava.

"Dalam bahasa jepang artinya terima kasih," Kirito menjelaskan.

Sementara itu, Strea menekan luka supaya tidak kehabisan darah. Biorr terus menggigit kayu. Sedangkan Urba terus mengganti perban tiap kali ganti. Tentu saja, dia memasang lengan prostetik. Meski begitu, agaknya Biorr kesulitan untuk bertahan lebih lama.

"Maaf, Ostrava-sama. Saya … saya tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi," ujar Biorr.

"Jangan menyerah, Biorr! Tanpa kau, aku tidak memiliki orang kepercayaan lagi selain dirimu,"

"Ostrava-sama …"

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Strea teringat sesuatu. Dia memiliki sebuah item, yang dapat mematenkan luka hingga tidak sakit kembali.

"Strea, Ada masalah?" Tanya Urba.

"Sepertinya … aku ingat sesuatu. Urba bantu aku," Strea merogoh inventory miliknya.

Dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan item miliknya dan menekan tombol itemnya.

Item Usage: _Soldier's Lotus_

 _Description:_ _The petal of a blue flower that floats on water. Stops the user's bleeding._

 _In Boletarian war ceremonies, it was passed to the soldiers going into battle with a semi-symbolic meaning._

Lalu, Strea membuka item selanjutnya. Item tersebut mirip pohon, tapi berbentuk kecil atau mini. Daunnya warna merah dan akarnya tidak Nampak. Dia menekan tombol pada gambar tersebut dan muncul:

Item Usage: _Bloodred Moss Clump_.

Description: _Medicinal red moss clump. Reduces bleeding build-up.  
Bleeding builds up when attacked by sharp blades or spikes, and once triggered causes severe damage. Use this moss clump before it reaches that point._

 _Hasilnya, luka Biorr mengalami sembuh dan bisa dipasangkan lengan prostetik. Kebetulan juga, Urba jago dalam merakit penyandang cacat 'dalam artian, terluka di bagian kaki maupun tangan sehabis perang'. Alat prostetik miliknya sederhana. Bermodalkan gauntlet sederhana dan tangan manusia yang dikosongkan. Kemudian, dia membuang isi syaraf-syaraf otot di dalam dan memasukkan ke dalam kedua tangan Biorr._

 _Cara aneh tapi setidaknya bisa menghindari kematian tragis._

 _"_ _Strea … kau mendapatkan item semacam ini darimana?" Tanya Ostrava._

 _"_ _Oh tadi? Aku membeli di Merchant. Di saat Urba hunting, aku melakukan transaksi di Undead Burg saat itu. Dan voila deh~" Strea menjelaskan singkat._

 _Di sisi lain, Ostrava menggeledah tubuh Penetrator dan mengambil item yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Diantaranya sebagai berikut:_

· _Penetrating Sword_

 _Description:_ _A long straight sword used by the Penetrator, one of the heroes of Boletaria. As the name states, its thrusts are especially powerful. Because of its irregular size for a straight sword, its use require great strength and technique._

 _Status:_

 _Psychical Attack Power: 90_

 _Magic Attack Power: -_

 _Fire Attack Power: -_

 _Requirement Parameter:_

 _Strength: 22_

 _Dexterity: 16_

 _Magic: 0_

 _Faith: 0_

 _Paramater Bonus:_

 _Strength: E_

 _Dexterity: C_

 _Magic: -_

 _Faith: -_

 _Other_

 _Damage Reduction: 0_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 0_

 _Durability: 240_

 _Item Weight: 6.0_

 _Weapon type: Straight Sword_

 _Attack type: Regular/Thrust_

· _Silver Demon's Souls_

 _It radiates a strong power…_

 _Grants the holder a large number of Souls when used. Alternatively, it can be made into spells, miracles, or weapons._

~o0o~

"Metas … beristirahatlah dengan tenang," gumam Ostrava.

"Metas?" Tanya Kirito.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bergumam saja," katanya berbohong.

Menurut pengakuan dari Ostrava, Metas adalah Penetrator barusan. Dia mengetahuinya pedang tersebut, sangat mirip dengannya.

"Metas itu siapa?" bisik Strea kepada Biorr.

"Metas itu dulunya seorang Knight of the Lance, salah satu pasukan elit yang bertugas melindungi King Allant XII. Ksatria yang pernah dikagumi oleh Ostrava-sama,"

Metas dulunya sangat loyal terhadap Kerajaan Boletaria. Bahkan, melebihi siapapun. Bukan hanya Metas. Old King Doran, juga merupakan raja terdahulu sebelum ayahnya. Sekaligus juga pendiri Kerajaan lama Boletaria. Kemudian ada Tower Knight, ksatria raksasa yang konon ditakuti seluruh kerajaan.

Namun, kedua nama itu tidak disebutkan oleh Ostrava, karena dirinya tahu, karena Slayer of Demon telah membunuh semua monster. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah siapa yang membangkitkan the Old One kembali, sehingga semua monster muncul di sekitar sini.

"Strea, katakan. Ini beneran kita berada di kerajaan Boletaria, kan?" Tanya Kirito.

Sayangnya, Strea menggeleng kepala bebarengan dengan Urba.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Urba, Ini Dark Souls. Tapi semua elemen Demon's Souls ada di sini. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Ostrava dan Biorr sudah tahu kalau ini bukanlah dunianya. Bahkan, mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri andai monster yang ditemui, tidak mengenalinya," kata Strea menjelaskan.

"Jadi ini adalah—"

" _Infinite world. Dengan kata lain, kita disatukan dengan dunia Ostrava dan Hidetaka-sensei_ ,"

~o0o~

 **Flashback ...**

Craeston masih ingat laki-laki itu. Bermahkota emas. Kedua matanya penuh sorotan tajam. Membawa Greatsword mengombinasikan cahaya dan first flame. Bagian atas armor ada berbulu berwarna perak.

Namanya Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. Bisa dibilang, laki-laki paling kejam dan memiliki _first flame_ dahsyat. Konon, apinya bisa membumihanguskan seluruh dataran kerajaan lainnya.

"The Old One sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia menabrak hukum dimensi ruang!"

Yang dimaksud oleh Craeston adalah the Old One, iblis yang bangkit kembali dari kerajaan Belotaria. Dirinya tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi the Old One bukannya meratakan semua dataran. Yang ada malah menghilang. Lalu, seorang wanita mengumandangkan sesuatu ke langit dan berteriak lantang.

" _O chosen Undead. I am Gwynevere. Daughter of Lord Gwyn; and Queen of Sunlight. Since the day Father his form did obscureth, I have await'd thee. I bequeath the Lordvessel to thee. And beseech thee. Succeed Lord Gwyn, and inheriteth the Fire of our world. Thou shall endeth this eternal twilight, and avert further Undead sacrifices,_ "

"Oi! Apa yang kaulakukan!" teriak Craeston.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyinari dirinya dan ingatan flashback Craeston kembali muncul. Kali ini terjadi tahun 21 Januari 2025.

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata membaca buku di perpustakaan. Judulnya 'Fire Exist in the world'. Tapi tidak ada nama penulisnya di sana. Meski begitu, dia sangat antusias dengan bacaannya itu. Hingga suatu ketika, ada seorang perempuan menghampirinya.

Hitam Berambut pendek, mata abu-abu dan terlihat lebih kekar 'walau gak kekar amat sih. Hanya maskulin'.

"Sumimasen, boleh duduk di sini gak?"

"Silakan," jawabnya singkat.

Perempuan berambut pendek berkonsentrasi untuk belajar. Sehabis latihan kendo, dia membaca buku sebelum masuk kelas. Maklum, sudah ketinggalan pelajaran cukup banyak. Menurutnya, Kejuaraan Kendo se-Jepang lebih sulit daripada regional. Banyak pesaing di sana. Ditambah lagi, kakaknya masih belum sembuh pasca insiden SAO.

"Pemain kendo iya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Dari gesture dan sikapmu. Kau terlihat waspada dan konsentrasi terhadap suatu hal. Belum lagi, di punggungnya ada pedang kayu," katanya menjelaskan.

Sepertinya cukup tahu juga, pikir perempuan berambut pendek. Dia menengok bacaan yang dibaca. Rupanya cukup berat juga temanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Kan orang asing tidak boleh ma—"

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya belum memperkenalkan diri iya?" katanya memberikan identitas sekolah. "Namaku Asahi Juumonji. Bisa dibilang, aku asisten Namakura-sensei. Salam kenal etto—"

"Suguha. Kirigaya Suguha,"

Walau begitu, nama Asahi Juumonji bukanlah identitas aslinya. Nama tersebut dibuat oleh Kayaba Akihiko untuk menginvestigasi RECT Progress, game ALO 'Alfheim Online' dan menginput data ke dalam versi echo miliknya.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 8

Sepertinya Flora menyerah jika berhadapan dengan Lord Gwyn. Membayangkan saja membuat dirinya mual. Apalagi menghadapi secara langsung. Untungnya, Craeston tipe tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Flora, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Craeston.

"Iya! Tapi dia itu siapa?" tanya Flora.

"Lord Gwyn, Lord of cinder. Musuh paling kubenci sekaligus raja terkuat pemegang _first flame_ ,"

" _First ... Flame_?"

Tiba-tiba, Lord Gwyn memanggil tiga monster sekaligus. Dan monster tersebut berasal dari _Demon's Souls_. Tower Knight, Armor Spider, dan Flamelurker.

 _Status's Tower Knight:_

Ksatria raksasa yang dulunya menjadi kebangaan kerajaan Belotaria. Dilapisi armor besi tebal, memegang tombak dan perisai. Ukurannya lebih tinggi dari rumah atau penginapan biasa pada umumnya. Semakin _HP_ nya berkurang, maka semakin tinggi dan besar _damage_ yang dihasilkan.

 _Health: 1365_

 _Souls: 8570_

 _Normal Defense: 166_

 _Blunt Defense: 166_

 _Slash Defense: 166_

 _Pierce Defense: 166_

 _Magic Defense: 62_

 _Fire Defense: 109_

 _Bleed Resistance: Immune_

 _Poison Resistance: Strong_

 _Plague Resistance: Strong_

 _Status's Armor Spider:_

Laba-laba dilapisi pelindung anti api. Tetapi, monster itu lemah terhadap magic damage.

 _Health: 1732_

 _Souls: 5950_

 _Normal Defense: 135_

 _Blunt Defense: 122_

 _Slash Defense: 149_

 _Pierce Defense: 108_

 _Magic Defense: 80_

 _Fire Defense: 179_

 _Bleed Resistance: Immune_

 _Poison Resistance: Immune_

 _Plague Resistance: Immune_

 _Status's Flamelurker:_

Dulunya makhluk humanoid yang terjebak di _Stonefang Tunnel_. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya dikelilingi api yang membara dan kuku memercikkan listrik, hingga menghasilkan damage cukup besar. Bisa dibilang, _Flamelurker_ memiliki ikatan dengan _fire demon_.

 _Health: 3720_

 _Souls: 22500_

 _Normal Defense: 160_

 _Blunt Defense: 160_

 _Slash Defense: 200_

 _Pierce Defense: 200_

 _Magic Defense: 23_

 _Fire Defense: 857_

 _Bleed Resistance: Strong_

 _Poison Resistance: Strong_

 _Plague Resistance: Strong_

Belum lagi, dia menteleportasi beberapa monster lainnya. Yaitu _Red Dragon, Blue Dragon_ dan _Phalanx_. Tentu saja tidak bagus bagi Flora dan Craeston.

"7 lawan 2! Ini gak _fair_!" gerutu Flora.

Craeston tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyerang. Jika mundur, akan membahayakan Flora dan sekitarnya. Pertama-tama, dia menyerang Phalanx.

 _Left Cursor: Secret Dagger +10_

 _Right Cursor: Soulbrandt_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x7_

 _Bottom Cursor: Cracked Round Shield_

Craeston meningkatkan status levelnya hingga naik dua strip. Sehingga statusnya berubah:

 _HP: 600/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _Left Cursor: Secret Dagger +10_

 _Right Cursor: Soulbrandt_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x7_

 _Bottom Cursor: N/A_

Sedangkan Flora hanya naik satu strip. Meski begitu, staminya bertambah banyak.

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 500/500_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x7_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

Keduanya saling pandang dan langsung memisahkan diri. Craeston maju ke depan, sedangkan Flora mundur beberapa langkah, supaya menyerang dari jarak jauh.

"Terima ini!" dia mengayunkan Soulbrandt dan memutar mengarah ke Armor Spider.

 _Health: 1532_

 _Souls: 5550_

Cukup sedikit memang. Tapi Craeston sabar menghadapinya. Dia terus menghindari serangan ketujuh monster itu. Sementara itu, Flora melempar _Hand Axe_ miliknya ke Blue Dragon. Sehingga statusnya Flora sebagai berikut:

HP: 400/400

Stamina: 380/500

Dia terus menyambar hingga tidak menyadari di belakangnya ada Tower Knight, yang bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun, berhasil ditahan oleh Craeston.

"Sial!" katanya menahan sakit.

 _HP:_ _55_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _53_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _51_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _49_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _45_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _41_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _35_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

 _HP:_ _33_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 300/300_

"Kalau begini terus, _HP_ ku akan berkurang secara perlahan. Aku harus memikirkan caranya untuk menyerang balik," gumamnya.

Dia mengangkat soulbrandt miliknya dan menghindar ke samping kanan. Craeston menebas monster paling terlemah. Mengerahkan seluruh stamina miliknya dan menghempaskan ke arah Armor Spider. Hingga monster itu mendapatkan zero point. Mudah memang, karena Armor Spider _magic defense_ rendah. Soulbrandt pada awalnya milik King Allant, raja terdahulu kerajaan Belotaria. Craeston melapisi senjata itu dengan Fire Flame milik Flora. Tentu saja, monster akan melemah dan terbakar atas serangan tersebut. Termasuk Boss sekalipun.

"So-Soulbrandtnya," katanya terperanjat melihat senjata milik Craeston.

 _Soulbrandt_ miliknya kini memancarkan api menyala-nyala. Flora mundur sambil menjaga Craeston, yang masih memulihkan staminanya.

 _HP:_ _33_ _0/600_

 _Stamina:_ _5_ _0/300_

Tower Knight, the Butcher, Blue Dragon dan Red Dragon melangkah lebih cepat. Ditambah dentuman kaki Tower Knight, membuat Flora terus menghantarkan fire flame sekitarnya. Dia melihat damage yang dihasilkan sedikit, karena kekuatannya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan boss.

"Sial! Aku hanya bisa memperlambat saja! Mana staminanya masih belum pulih," gumamnya.

"Ini sudah cukup, Flora," kata Craeston ngos-ngosan. "Serangan horizontal sudah cukup mengalahkan satu persatu boss."

"Tapi—"

"Flora, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Yang penting sekarang, kita harus survive dulu dari keenam monster itu,"

"Caranya?"

Craeston melirik sekitarnya. Dan sudah mendapatkan rencana, untuk mengalahkan mereka sekaligus.

~o0o~

 ** _Flashback ..._**

 **"** Sudah lama tidak jumpa, Stalk,"

"Hoo ... kau masih mengingatku iya?" tanya Kayaba.

"Ya. Sepertinya, kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, hakase- _san yo_ ,"

Stalk. Atau biasa dipanggil Blood Stalk, adalah sebuah Robot organic yang diciptakan oleh seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam, untuk mendapatkan informasi penting. Baik dari civilian maupun militer. Kemudian dianalisa secara bersama-sama.

Tidak seperti Blood Stalk alias Evolt yang mulanya dari Mars. Dia memprogramnya sedemikian rupa, seperti Evolt pada umumnya. Ditambah lagi, _personality_ nya diubah yang awalnya mengincar kekuasaan dan kekuatan untuk kepentingannya sendiri, malah menjadi baik. Walau cara bicaranya seperti Evolt biasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengetahui Project Souls?"

"Oya? Kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan hal itu?"

Kayaba bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Tapi karena ini adalah Stalk, dia menjabarkan kepadanya. Walau dalam hatinya, ada keraguan dalam _project_ tersebut. Kemudian, Stalk paham intinya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan kata lain, _Project_ ini khusus untuk pencinta game yang membutuhkan ekstra sabar dan tahan emosi. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Tapi masalahnya, manusia bukanlah robot. Manusia memang penuh kompleksitas dan tidak semua orang bisa menahan emosi beragam,"

"Prawitasari berkata, 'Emosi berkaitan dengan perubahan fisiologis dan berbagai pikiran. Jadi, emosi merupakan salah satu aspek penting dalam kehidupan manusia, karena emosi dapat merupakan motivator perilaku dalam arti meningkatkan, tapi juga dapat mengganggu perilaku intensional manusia'. Versi Angels mengatakan, 'Emosi adalah kondisi perasaan yang kompleks, yang diiringi dengan beberapa gerakan atau aktivitas kelenjar. Atau, perilaku yang kompleks yang didominasi oleh aktivitas lambung atau organ-organ intrinsik'. Lalu ada Dr. Muhammad Najaati. Beliau berkata 'Emosi adalah kekacauan hebat yang meliputi segala aspek individu, dan berpengaruh terhadap perilakunya, perasaannya, dan fungsi vitalnya. Asalnya dia muncul dari faktor psikologis',"

"Dengan kata lain, emosi manusia selalu berubah-ubah, tergantung kondisi psikologis dan fisik. Begitu yang kau maksud?" ujar Kayaba.

Stalk tersenyum. Kayaba hanya mengerut dagunya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Meski begitu, proses emosi manusia itu sulit diterka, Kayaba- _hakase_ ,"

"Apa saja proses emosi manusia yang kau maksud, Stalk?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Rupanya Stalk mendapatkan jawaban tapi berupa teori semata.

"Proses emosi secara teori ada dua. Kognitif dan non kognitif. Proses emosi secara Kognitif adalah suatu yang dapat mempengaruhi suatu emosi dan aktifitas pada diri manusia. Sehingga efek tersebut mempengaruhi informasi, proses mengingat kembali, suasana hati, menilai suatu hubungan dan proses masuknya transformasi pada informasi. Ditambah lagi, penggalian informasi, proses berusaha dan pengambilan keputusan juga mempengaruhi emosi manusia. Apakah dia marah dan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, tanpa mempertimbangkan sekitarnya. Atau bersikap bijak dalam mengambil keputusan? Itu semua bergantung pada diri kita sendiri,"

"Sedangkan Non kognitif sendiri adalah proses mencegah atau klaim bahwa menilai atau memuji bukanlah suatu proses emosi manusia. Seperti yang kujelaskan, non kognitif berdasarkan dari insting seorang manusia, apakah keputusan tersebut benar apa tidak,"

"Dengan kata lain, kognitif adalah pengambil keputusan secara logis atau masuk akal, sedangkan non kognitif adalah insting dan intitusi seorang manusia itu sendiri. Benar begitu?"

Stalk mengacungkan dua jempol ke Kayaba. Lagi-lagi aku belajar dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal, gumam Kayaba.

Dia semakin penasaran dengan emosi manusia. Namun, bukan berarti tidak menjabarkan secara detail. Kayaba saat ini belum membutuhkan Project Souls. Belum saatnya.

"Lalu, kau ingin menerapkan dua bagian tersebut ke dalam _Project Souls_?"

"Betul sekali, Kayaba. Kau sangat mudah dimengerti. Aku membutuhkan itu untuk menuntaskan penelitianku,"

"Penelitian?"

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Kayaba," ujar Stalk.

~o0o~

"Caranya?"

"Serang the Butcher dan Blue Dragon. Tapi dengan catatan, kau kalahkan Blue Dragon terlebih dahulu Flora,"

Mendengar jawabannya, dia bengong sekaligus kaget.

"TAPI CARANYA!"

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu, Flora,"

Flora menyerah. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Pasalnya, Craeston tipikal lone stratagem. Alias menyerang tanpa mempertimbangkan resiko yang dia timbulkan.

To be Continued


	10. Chapter 9

Kini, Flora harus mempertimbangkan cara menaiki Blue Dragon tanpa terkena damage terlebih dahulu. Masalahnya adalah serangan _fire flame_ miliknya bekerja pada jarak jauh. Sedangkan jarak dekat belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Lalu dia melihat status Craeston.

 _HP:_ _40_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 2_ _5_ _0/300_

Cukup pulih. Tapi setidaknya bisa melakukan serangan _horizontal_. Sekarang, Flora berlari dan sliding ke depan. Tepatnya ke Blue Dragon. Saat itu, monster bernaga biru menyemburkan api. Namun, dapat dihindari dan Flora menyemburkan _fire flame_ ke badan bagian bawah. Ditambah mengarahkan ke kaki depan Blue Dragon. Sehingga damagenya adalah:

 _Blue Dragon's status:_

 _Health: 4150_

 _Normal Defense: 632_

 _Slash Defense: 632_

 _Blunt Defense: 632_

 _Magic Defense: 567_

 _Fire Defense: 950_

 _Poison Resistance: Strong_

 _Plague Resistance: Strong_

 _Bleed Resistance: Strong_

"Bagus Flora! Pertahankan!" puji Craeston.

"Aku berusaha!" teriaknya.

Flora mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyemburkan api dari kedua tangannya. Di belakangnya, Red Dragon menerkam Flora dan membuka mulutnya. Namun, Craeston menahan Red Dragon dan mengeluarkan petir dari jarinya.

"Kalian membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain," jari telunjuknya mengarahkan ke mata Red Dragon.

Menyimpang dari _system_. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

" _Thunderstorm_!" gumamnya.

Julukannya _A bolt of Lightning_. _Skill_ ini termasuk langka, dikarenakan kemampuannya bisa merusak syaraf pada anggota tubuh. _Thunderstorm_ sendiri berasal dari energi tubuh rentan tersengat listrik. Jika itu dilakukan, maka konsekuensinya adalah _HP_ nya berkurang drastis dan tidak bisa regeneration sementara. Jadi hanya bisa dilakukan sekali.

"Terima ini!"

Red Dragon terkena _damage_. Ditambah lagi, kedua matanya tidak menampakkan pupilnya. Sehingga dia ambruk dan darahnya berceceran di tanah. Begitu juga dengan Blue Dragon, yang terus meronta kesakitan.

Di sisi lain, Flora mulai kehabisan _Stamina_. Dia terus _evasion_ sekaligus _sliding_ di saat bersamaan. Tentu saja menguras energinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan mulai kehilangan focus.

"Flora, gunakan ini!" teriak Craeston sambil membuka inventory nya.

Dia menekan _Green Blossom_ yang berisi 3 buah. Lalu Craeston melemparkan begitu saja ke arahnya. Flora menerimanya dan mengonsumsi item tersebut.

 _Item Usage: Green Blossom's_

 _Description:_ _Green weed, shaped like a flower. Temporary boost to stamina recovery speed._  
 _This uniquely bitter, biting herb is sometimes harvested in large quantities, but normally it is an annual plant found near water._

 _Item_ tersebut berfungsi meningkatkan stamina sampai 93 %. Dari status sebelumnya:

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 20/500_

Menjadi:

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 465/500_

Tapi durasinya hanya mencapai 60 detik atau sekitar satu menit. Sehabis itu, proses regenerasinya seperti semula.

Craeston menyerang terlebih dahulu ke Blue Dragon sambil menyerang. Dia mengabaikan Red Dragon yang terkena _damage_. Kemudian serangan tersebut berhasil mengenainya.

Lord Gwyn mengisyaratkan untuk mundur. Tapi mengarah ke Tower Knight dan Flamelurker saja. Sedangkan Phalanx dan Butcher menghentikan Craeston dan Flora. Dia membuka portal dan menatap mereka untuk terakhir kali. Craeston yang melihatnya, langsung mengamuk dan mengarahkan _Secret Dagger_ ke wajahnya. Tapi dilindungi oleh the Butcher.

"Sialan! Sini kemari kau! Jangan kabur!" teriaknya.

Namun teriakannya tidak digubris oleh Lord Gwyn. Dia mengisyaratkan mereka untuk membunuh Craeston. Dengan isyarat potong leher, Phalanx langsung menyerbu Craeston.

"Menyingkir dariku!" teriaknya.

 _HP:_ _40_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 140/300_

Tentu saja Craeston berhasil menebas Phalanx dengan sekali serangan. Tapi Lord Gwyn menghilang. Craeston melayang dan mendongak ke bawah. Melihat Flora mulai kehabisan waktu untuk memulihkan Stamina.

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 465/500_

Flora mulai mengarahkan ke Red Dragon dan Blue Dragon sekaligus. Tatapan matanya berubah bengis, melihat kedua naga kesakitan.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! Mati! MATI! MATI!"

Kini, kedua naga ambruk dan mereka tewas seketika. Sedangkan Butcher kabur dari sini. Craeston memegang sisi bangunan dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia mulai kehabisan stamina.

 _HP:_ _35_ _0/600_

 _Stamina: 110/300_

Dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai menarik napas cepat. Melihat Flora dari bawah dan tersenyum. Craeston mendongak ke atas sambil berharap kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Lord Gwyn lagi.

"Craeston, aku mengambil item dari ketiga monster ini. Boleh?"

"Silakan, Flora," singkatnya.

Akhirnya, Flora membuka perapian di depan dan menyentuh gagang pedang tersebut.

 _YOU DEFEATED_

 _BONFIRE LIT_

Dia menerima item hasil buruan melawan para boss.

 _Item Received_ :

· _Lead Demon's Souls_

· _Large Flame Scale Demon Soul_

· _Small_ _Flame Scale Demon Soul_

Flora membuka _status Lead Demon's Souls_ :

 _Description:_

 _It radiates a strong power…_

 _Grants the holder a large number of Souls when used. Alternatively, it can be made into spells, miracles, or weapons._

"Seperti cocok kalau digunakan _crafting spear._ Tapi masalahnya, butuh apa gak iya?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia membuka status selanjutnya. Yaitu _Large Flame Scale Demon Soul_ :

 _Description:_

 _The Soul of the Demon 'Blue Flying Dragon'  
It radiates an intensely strong power…_

 _Grants the holder a large number of Souls when used._

Kalau itu dijual, bisa mencapai 30,000 _souls_. Tapi dia juga memikirkan kegunaan sisik naga itu. Lalu di buka kembali _Small Flame Scale Demon Souls_ :

 _Description:_

 _The Soul of the Demon 'Red Flying Dragon'  
It radiates a strong power…_

 _Grants the holder a large number of Souls when used._

Tiba-tiba dua sisik berubah menyatu dan menampakkan sihir api di depannya. Flora terkejut. Lalu Craeston melihat item itu dengan serius. Flora menyentuh dua sisik tersebut dan kedua tangannya berubah api membara. Bedanya, api tersebut yang mulanya merah menjadi biru.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Flora.

" _Blue Flame Poison_ iya?"

Tiba-tiba, Flora menengok suara itu di samping kanan. Lalu dia mengarahkan ke pria tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Yo, Craeston. Sudah lama tidak jumpa iya,"

Craeston hapal suara itu. Gaya khasnya, cara bicaranya dan mudah menampakkan senyuman palsunya. Bisa dibilang, pria ini sulit diprediksi.

"Stalk iya? Langka amat kau ke dunia ini?"

"Soal itu, tenang saja. Dan ini Cuma hologram saja," katanya.

"Holo … gram?" kata Flora bingung.

Craeston menghela napas. Dia ogah berurusan dengan Blood Stalk. Bukannya dia jahat. Tapi karena sifat _unpredictable_ nya itu, membuatnya kesal.

"Terus ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya Craeston.

"Bocah bernama Kirito itu amnesia,"

Tentu saja, Craeston terkejut mendengarnya. Jika dia amnesia, maka ingatan dunia nyata juga akan hilang. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang rumit.

"Apa katamu! Siapa yang melakukan hal sekejam itu?"

"Ho! Kau sudah tahu kalau itu disengaja iya?"

"Tentu saja, bego! Lagipula, _Project Souls_ tidak mudah menghapus ingatan kecuali seseorang sudah melakukannya,"

Flora tidak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Tapi yang jelas, laki-laki bernama Kirito mengalami hilang ingatan. Dengan reaksi barusan, Craeston tahu kalau masalah ini lebih dari sekedar menyelamatkan kerajaan Boletaria.

"Baiklah! Kuberitahu informasi ini. Berhati-hatilah dengan Urba. Orang itu di balik hilangnya ingatan Kirito,"

"Dia pelakunya?"

"Tidak tahu juga. Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar, dia di balik Project Soul itu. Tentu saja mencemarkan nama baikmu dan Kayaba Akihiko,"

"Obat apa yang dia pakai?" Tanya Craeston.

" ** _Benzodiazepin_** **. Obat gelisah,"**

 **Ekspresi Craeston terbelalak dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Sorotan matanya kini berubah dingin dan bengis. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.**

 ** _Benzodiazepin_** **adalah obat sangat berbahaya, jika dikonsumsi cukup banyak.** Obat anti kegelisahan dapat menyebabkan kehilangan memori karena efek sedatif yang mereka miliki di bagian-bagian tertentu dari otak. Efek samping obat ini bisa mempengaruhi memori jangka pendek maupun panjang. _Midazolam_ , khususnya, diyakini bisa menimbulkan amnesia yang parah.

 _Midazolam_ adalah salah satu obat jenis sedativa. Obat ini umumnya digunakan pada sebelum dan selama prosedur operasi ringan. Misalnya, pada pasien yang menjalani endoskopi, gastroskopi, atau operasi gigi. Selain operasi ringan, pembiusan pada pasien selama perawatan intensif juga terkadang memanfaatkan obat ini.

"Stalk, kuserahkan Flora kepadamu. Aku mau mencari Urba dulu,"

"Tenang dulu, Craeston. Aku ke sini untuk menyapamu dan memberikan informasi saja. Lagipula, kau punya misi lebih penting, bukan?"

"Tapi—"

"Bisakah kau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Siapa tahu pelaku utama bukanlah Urba. Melainkan seseorang yang mengendalikannya,"

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan kepadamu, Stalk,"

"Anoo … _Blue Flame Poison_ itu apa iya? Aku tidak mengerti," Tanya Flora polos.

Stalk dan Craeston saling memandang bingung. Mereka berdua bukanlah _fire expert_ pada umumnya. Tapi Craeston mengingat satu hal.

"Poison itu Arsenik,"

"Arse-nik?"

"Bisa dibilang sebuah zat kimia yang berbahaya bagi sekitarnya. Setahuku sih digunakan untuk pestisida atau semacamnya,"

Flora mengangguk mengerti. Kini, dia membuka _window_ dan menekan _skill_. Lalu, dia melihat _Fire Flame_ membuka cabang hingga _open skill Blue Flame Poison_.

Ø ?

 _Fire Flame Blue Flame Poison_

Ø ?

"Inikah … _skill_ baruku?"

"Tapi ingat, kau harus menggunakannya ketika tidak ada di sekitarmu. Apalagi aku tidak ada, karena sekali terkena racun tersebut, langsung tewas seketika. Paham?"

Flora mengangguk paham. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mulai serius. Sementara itu, Flora masih lihat Craeston berbincang dengan Blood Stalk sambil melihat ke atas. Berharap kakaknya, Ostrava segera ditemukan. Dan mencari seseorang yang bernama Urba.

Sementara itu, Armor Spider yang tidak ada satupun orang yang mengambilnya, diambil seseorang. Dia membuka drop item dari hasil buruan Craeston dan Flora.

 _Received: Hard Demon Souls_

 _Description:_

 _The Soul of the Demon 'Armor Spider'  
It radiates a strong power… Grants the holder a large number of Souls when used. Alternatively, it can be made into spells, miracles, or weapons._

"Dengan gini, _bow_ milikku jadi berguna untuk ke depannya,"

To be Continued


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jadi ini adalah—"

" _Infinite world. Dengan kata lain, kita disatukan dengan dunia Ostrava dan Hidetaka-sensei_ ,"

 **Flashback ...**

Di sekolah

"Tak terhingga akan berubah menjadi satu kesatuan. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran satu," ujar Asahi Juumonji.

Namanya bukan Asahi Juumonji. Dia memakai identitas lain, untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat. Lalu dia membaca sebuah buku. Tentang membahas planet Bumi bukan hanya satu. Melainkan bumi dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Ditambah lagi, simbolnya seperti ini:

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin menjadi satu. Menurutku, planet bumi lainnya pasti eksis. Entah kita sadari atau bukan. Tapi, yang tidak kupahami adalah, kenapa banyak teori yang meragukan hal itu?" gumam Juumonji.

"Stephen Hawking sebelum meninggal berkata, ' _We are not down to a single, unique universe, but our findings imply a significant reduction of the multiverse to a much smaller range of possible universes_ '. Ditambah lagi, ada kemungkinan bahwa bumi lainnya itu eksis," katanya lagi.

Namun, dia dipanggil oleh Suguha Kirigaya. Kebetulan, dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau rupanya," katanya dingin.

"Asahi-sensei, itu tidak sopan tahu,"

Juumonji tidak menghiraukan ucapan Suguha. Dirinya fokus membaca buku sambil memasang earphone.

"Nee, sensei baca apaan sih?"

"Oh ini? Eksisnya bumi lainnya di sekitar kita,"

Suguha mengintip buku yang dibaca oleh Juumonji. Tapi bahasa Inggris bacaannya. Tentu dia tidak paham bahasa asing selain Jepang.

"Gomen. Aku tidak paham Bahasa Inggris," katanya menundukkan kepala.

Juumonji menduga hal itu. Maka, dia memberikan secarik artikel berisi istilah multiverse.

"Multi ... verse? Apaan tuh?" tanya Suguha.

"Kalau diambil dari kutipan internet sih, 'Multiverse yg didasari oleh 'percabangan' kejadian adalah konsep yg sama sekali berbeda. Salah satu teori yg memunculkan konsep percabangan adl mekanika kuantum'. Dengan kata lain, peristiwa yang terjadi di permukaan bumi berubah menjadi paradoks atau possibility. Sebagai contoh, player SAO terjebak 10,000 dan 4,000 tewas. Tapi di bumi B, mereka tidak terjebak dan masih hidup sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Bumi C, player SAO terjebak tapi mereka masih hidup walau _PK_ eksis," katanya menjelaskan.

Suguha mengangguk paham penjelasan singkatnya. Kemudian dia membaca artikel singkat alam semesta paralel atau multiverse.

Judul artikel: Apakah Multiverse benar-benar eksis?

 _'_ _Selama dekade terakhir, sebuah klaim luar biasa telah memikat para kosmolog: alam semesta mengembang yang kita saksikan di sekeliling kita bukanlah satu-satunya; miliaran alam semesta lain ada di luar sana. Bukan satu universe—yang ada multiverse. Dalam artikel-artikel Scientific American dan buku-buku seperti karangan terakhir Brian Green, The Hidden Reality, para ilmuwan terkemuka sudah membahas revolusi super-Copernican. Dalam pandangan ini, bukan hanya bahwa planet kita adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak planet, tapi juga bahkan keseluruhan alam semesta kita tidak signifikan pada skala kosmik segala sesuatu. Ia cuma satu dari banyak alam semesta tak terhitung, masing-masing mengerjakan urusannya sendiri._ _'_

 _Kata "multiverse" memiliki makna-makna berlainan. Astronom mampu melihat ke jarak sekitar 42 miliar tahun-cahaya, horizon visual kosmik kita. Kita tak punya alasan untuk menyangka alam semesta berhenti sampai di situ. Di baliknya boleh jadi banyak—bahkan tak terhingga—domain yang sangat mirip dengan yang kita saksikan. Masing-masing memiliki distribusi materi awal berlainan, tapi hukum fisika yang sama beroperasi di semuanya. Hampir semua kosmolog hari ini (termasuk saya) menerima tipe multiverse ini, yang Max Tegmark sebut "level 1". Tapi sebagian beranjak lebih jauh. Mereka mengemukakan jenis-jenis alam semesta amat berbeda, dengan fisika berbeda, sejarah berbeda, barangkali jumlah dimensi ruang berbeda. Sebagian besar hampa, walaupun sebagian lain disesaki kehidupan. Pendukung utama multiverse "level 2" ini adalah Alexander Vilenkin, yang melukis sebuah gambar dramatis berupa set alam semesta tak terhingga dengan jumlah galaksi tak terhingga, jumlah planet tak terhingga, dan jumlah orang tak terhingga dengan nama Anda dan sedang membaca artikel ini._

 _Klaim-klaim serupa telah dilontarkan sejak zaman purba oleh banyak kebudayaan. Yang baru adalah penegasan bahwa multiverse merupakan teori ilmiah, dengan segala implikasi matematika yang keras dan dapat diuji secara eksperimen. Saya skeptis terhadap klaim ini. Saya tidak percaya eksistensi alam-alam semesta lain itu telah terbukti—atau bisa terbukti. Para pendukung multiverse, selain memperluas konsepsi kita akan realitas fisik, secara implisit sedang mendefinisikan ulang apa yang dimaksud dengan "sains"._

Selama dia sibuk memperhatikan isi tersebut, Juumonji memikirkan kemungkinan dunia tersebut menjadi satu bumi. Contohnya, dunia ini dengan kemungkinan dunia lainnya. Lebih tepatnya pada zaman dahulu kala. Jika itu benar, maka bumi yang ditempati akan tabrakan atau collide dengan planet bumi lainnya. Sehingga sebagian permukaan hancur. Tapi itu sekedar teori. Ada juga mengatakan kalau planet bumi yang ditabrak bukanlah bumi lainnya. Melainkan planet Nibiru atau planet X. Orang-orang memanggilnya Nibiru Catalysm.

"Suguha-san, apakah kau punya buku astronomi. Katakan di mana rak bukunya,"

Tapi sebelum dilanjutkan, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang Juumonji kenal. Rambut warnanya putih rapi, mengenakan kacamata, berjas hijau kebiru-biruan. Ditambah pula, mengenakan sarung tangan dan bersepatu. Semua siswa memandang orang tersebut dengan hormat. Betul, dia adalah Sudou Nobuyuki.

"O-orang ini kan—"

"Dia Sudou Nobuyuki-sama,"

"Masak sih dia? Bukannya pernah kerja sama dengan Kayaba iya?"

Suguha menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Karena dia, kakaknya terjebak dalam SAO. Namun berbeda dengan Juumonji. Rambut putih adalah kode kalau itu bukanlah Sudou.

"Yo, Stalk. Seperti biasa kau merasuki orang tanpa ijin," katanya tersenyum.

'Sudou' tersenyum dan menadah tangan kanan ke lantai. Semua orang tertidur tergeletak di lantai ataupun meja. Kecuali Juumonji lagi membaca buku.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

" _Maa, maa_. Aku kesini untuk menyiapkan hadiah untukmu," kata Stalk tersenyum. " _Project Souls_ sudah selesai dikembangkan oleh orang itu."

Seketika, Juumonji menggebrak meja dan menatap 'Sudou'. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanan dan menutup buku tersebut.

"Kapan!"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa kau bersedia untuk menginvestigasinya?"

"Tch! Mau gimana lagi! Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan!" kata Juumonji bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan multiverse yang kau baca itu?"

Juumonji menghentikan langkahnya dan mengingat kembali memori sebelumnya. Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama para siswa dan guru di sekolah. Selama 3 bulan. Itu lebih dari cukup. Juumonji berbisik kepadanya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, Juumonji- _sama_ ,"

"Makasih, Stalk. Dan tolong jangan manggil aku _sama_. Itu membuatku jijik,"

~o0o~

"Begitu iya. Aku baru tahu kalau Infinite World itu ada," ujar Kirito.

Dia mendengarkan penjelasan istilah dan berita mengenai bumi yang menyatu dengan planet bumi lainnya. Selama ini, Strea menganggap kalau bumi yang ditinggali oleh Kirito tidaklah sama dengan bumi ini. Tapi ternyata lebih tidak masuk akal di dunia ini. Buktinya, Demon Souls dan Dark Souls jadi satu. Belum lagi, pelaku di balik semua ini.

"Ostrava, apa kau paham maksudku?" tanya Strea.

"Tentu. Intinya, dunia akan kiamat karena bertabrakan dengan dunia lainnya, bukan?"

Strea mengangguk. Dia menengok jam tangan sekitar pukul 15.33. Kirito yang masih terpuruk, berusaha tegar sambil memegang lengan Biorr bersama Strea. Sedangkan Urba berusaha berjalan meski dilanda kelelahan. Ostrava berharap tidak ada monster di sekitar sini.

Kondisi mereka berlima benar-benar melelahkan.

"Nee Strea, apa kau bisa mencari jalan pintas menuju rute selanjutnya?" tanya Kirito.

"Masalah itu—"

Urba mengangkat tangannya dan membuka window map. Dia ternyata menyadari kalau New Londo Ruins adalah rute tercepat. Namun, dia tidak ingin buru-buru terlebih dahulu. Terlebih monster di sana lebih kuat.

"Sepertinya, kita telah mengalahkan monster terkuat. Tapi boss—"

Pemikiran Urba terhenti saat ada dua lokasi yang belum pernah dikunjungi. Yaitu the Depths dan Undead Burg.

"Teman-teman. Sepertinya kita harus ke Undead Burg. Kebetulan lokasinya gak terlalu jauh. Sekaligus juga istirahat di sana. Gimana?"

Semua orang sepakat. Tapi Urba menyembunyikan alasannya mengenai Undead Burg. Dirinya ingin Kirito dkk memulai dari mudah hingga susah. Diam-diam, dia menekan message dan berbicara lewat voice note.

"Subject 01 kuperintahkan menuju Undead Burg. Mohon memberikan perintah selanjutnya,"

Akhirnya, perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan ke Undead Burg. Harusnya setelah New Londo Ruins, bisa langsung menuju the Duke's Archives. Bukan mundur ke belakang. Biorr memperhatikan Urba penuh curiga.

Di sisi lain, Urba melihat Biorr curiga terhadapnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga, dia membuka item dan memberikan map ke Strea.

"Petanya kuberikan kepadamu, Strea. Jaga-jaga kalau monster menyerang secara tiba-tiba,"

Dia memberikan bocoran lokasi monster Undead Burg di dalam map. Rasa curiga Biorr perlahan-lahan hilang dan melihat rute yang diberikan oleh Urba.

"Dengan gini, kecurigaan mulai hilang. Dan mereka mempercayaiku sepenuhnya," gumamnya dalam hati.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 11

_BONFIRE LIT_

Kirito menekan gagang pedangnya dan merasa lega. Dia tahu kalau tanpa Bonfire Lit, dirinya merasa tidak aman. Strea mengangguk pelan dan memperhatikan map Undead Burg. Tempat tersebut merupakan kota benteng dan menara pengawas di belakangnya. Ada dua sub location. Yaitu Upper Undead Burg dan Lower Undead Burg. Monsternya hanya hollow soldier, hollow dan hollow warrior. Sayangnya, hanya informasi inilah yang didapatkan oleh Strea.

Mereka berlima sepakat menuju Upper Undead Burg terlebih dahulu. Terlebih kondisinya mengkhawatirkan. Strea melihat ada Undead Male Merchant sedang menunggu di depan. Undead Male Merchant terlihat tidak mirip manusia sama sekali. Wajahnya tengkorak, tidak ada mata dan warna coklat. Dia hanya mengenakan jubah hitam sambil menadah kedua tangan pada item.

"Kirito~! Ayo kemari,"

"Oi, jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu," katanya menghela napas.

Sedangkan Biorr, Ostrava dan Urba istirahat di reruntuhan. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Undead Male Merchant.

" _Well, now... You seem to have your wits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer! I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! Nee hee hee hee hee!_ "

Kata-kata tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Strea merinding. Situasi tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan Kirito. Dia sibuk memperhatikan item yang ada pada Undead Male Merchant.

"Item mana yang kubeli iya?" gumamnya.

"Anoo ... Kirito~ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Item yang dijual oleh Undead Male Merchant adalah sebagai berikut:

 _Weapon_

 _Dagger_

 _Shortsword_

 _Scimitar_

 _Rapier_

 _Hand Axe_

 _Souls_

 _300_

 _600_

 _600_

 _600_

 _450_

 _Weapon_

 _Club_

 _Reinforced Club_

 _Spear_

 _Short Bow_

 _East-West Shield_

 _Souls_

 _150_

 _350_

 _600_

 _1,000_

 _400_

 _Weapon_

 _Small Leather Shield_

 _Buckler_

 _Leather Shield_

 _Heater Shield_

 _Warrior's Round Shield_

 _Souls_

 _600_

 _800_

 _800_

 _1,000_

 _800_

"Banyak pilihan iya?"

"Kalau Item gimana? Seperti pelontar ledakan?"

"Ide bagus, Strea," kata Kirito menyetujui usulan Strea.

 _Item_

 _Repair Powder_

 _Throwing Knife_

 _Firebomb_

 _Lloyd's Talisman_

 _Orange Guidance Soapstone_

 _Souls_

 _500_

 _10_

 _50_

 _500_

 _100_

Kirito membeli Firebomb 5. Sedangkan Strea 3 buah. Kemudian, keduanya melakukan reinforce sampai +2. Kebetulan, Kirito memiliki Titanite Shard sebanyak 4 karena hasil hunting dan mengalahkan boss.

Item Usage: Titanite Shard

Description: _Titanite shard for weapon reinforcement. Most common titanite material. Reinforces standard weapons to +5._ _Titanite shards are fragments of the Legendary Slabs. Titanite is etched into weapons to reinforce_ _._

Sehingga Status Longsword milik Kirito adalah sebagai berikut:

 _Status_

 _Pyshical (Damage Type) : 96_

 _Critical: 100_

 _Pyshical Reduction: 50_

 _Magic Reduction: 10_

 _Fire Reduction: 35_

 _Lightning Reduction: 35_

 _Stability: 32_

 _Paramater Bonus_

 _Strength: C_

 _Dexterity: C_

 _Requirement Parameter_

 _Strength: 10_

 _Dexterity: 10_

 ** _Weight_**

 _3.0_

 ** _Durability_**

 _200_

 ** _Weapon Type_**

 _Staright Sword_

 ** _Attack Type_**

 _Regular/Thrust_

Penambahan Reduction membuat dirinya lega sekaligus was-was. Dirinya akan bertemu monster atau boss yang lebih kuat pada magic damage ketimbang physical damage nya. Dia membeli residence key, untuk jaga-jaga. Kemudian, Kirito mematikan window item dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Thank you kindly. Nee hee hee hee_!"

Item: Residence Key

Description: _Key to a residence in the Undead Burg. Simple, sturdy design of the locks in the Burg keep out unwanted visitors._

 _But this is a standard key in these parts, and will open several residences._

"Selesai juga akhirnya,"

"Cukup banyak juga beli firebomb nya. Tapi untuk apa beli Residence Key?" tanya Strea.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi firasatku mengatakan, kalau kita bakalan membutuhkan kunci ini,"

Walau tidak yakin sepenuhnya ucapan Kirito, Strea mau tidak mau percaya. Di sisi lain, Kirito berusaha mengingat kembali memori lama, yang dihapus oleh seseorang.

Ketika dia berjalan, tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit kepala dan mengingat memori flashback. Tapi tidak tahu awal mulanya bagaimana.

~o0o~

 **Flashback ...**

"Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun! Bangun, Kirito-kun!"

Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dia pacarnya Kirigaya Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki. Wajahnya penuh disinari cahaya matahari dan rambutnya mengipas ke arah barat. Ditambah lagi, pakaian yang dia kenakan jaket putih dengan skirts sampai mata kaki.

"Oalah. Asuna ya?"

"Asuna apaan? Kau tidur lagi, ya? Mou~! Ini sudah jam satu siang. Sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas,"

Kirigaya ingat. Dia berada di sekolah. Tempat belajarnya pasca insiden SAO 2 tahun yang lalu. Mata pelajarannya sangat santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Sehingga para siswa tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Halaman luas dan banyak kebunnya. Banyak orang yang menempati tempat itu, karena penuh dengan tanaman dan hewan lucu. Seperti kelinci atau anak ayam.

"Gomen, Asuna! Aku lelah sehabis mengerjakan project Perkembangan robot nih,"

"Masalah Alice lagi? Apa dia mengalami gangguan seperti kau bilang beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Tidak kok. Alice memang manusia buatan. Tapi itu tidak masalah,"

"Terus apa donk?"

Kazuto memberikan tablet ke Asuna dan membuka artikel mengenai perkembangan pesat A.I.

A.I paling teraneh di dunia, Blood Stalk sedang berbincang dengan Asahi Juumonji, Komandan Batalion IV Fox.

"Blood Stalk itu siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya, dia A.I pertama sebelum Alice muncul,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia ingin memberitahukan berita tersebut lewat Yui. Tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebelum kita terlibat project Underworld di Island Turtle, Asahi Juumonji dulunya seorang jenius. Bahkan melebihi Kayaba Akihiko. Kudengar kabar, kalau Juumonji-san membuat A.I, yang berfungsi membantu militer di Jepang,"

"Militer ... di Jepang?"

"Banyak rumor mengatakan, kalau tiga anggota utama itu dari seorang siswi SMA, pengusaha konglomerat dan Perdana Menteri Jepang. Tapi yang terakhir itu masih tanda tanya. Juumonji-san menutup mulut Pemerintah dengan rahasia. Bahkan, tidak bisa diakses,"

"Apakah Yui-chan mengetahui rumor itu?"

Kazuto hanya menggeleng kepala. Dia menundukkan kepala dan melihat ke gedung sekolah.

"Dia tidak bisa mengakses milik pemerintah. Karena data miliknya dikunci. Jadi—"

"Begitu ya? Nee, Kirito-kun. Apa dunia ini akan damai sampai seterusnya?"

"Sejujurnya sih, aku tidak tahu. Tapi mengingat itu urusan pemerintah dan militer, jadi kuharap bisa permanen,"

Tiba-tiba, dia menengok jam dan ternyata menunjukkan pukul satu lebih 10 menit. Tentu saja, Kazuto dan Asuna terkejut.

"Yabee! Kita terlambat nih! Ayo bergegas, Kirito-kun!"

"O-Ok dah!"

~o0o~

"Kirito! Oi, Kirito! Bangun!"

Suara tersebut berasal dari Ostrava. Rupanya dia tidak sadarkan diri selama ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Urba.

"Gomen, membuatmu khawatir kawan-kawan,"

"Lebih baik kita istirahat aja, Ostrava. Daripada memaksakan kehendak," saran Urba.

Namun, Ostrava mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukul tanah. Dia kesal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"O-Ostrava-sama,"

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

Kata-kata itu membuat Biorr sedih membisu. Sedangkan Kirito bingung mengenai hubungan keduanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kirito.

"Urba dan Ostrava berdebat mengenai melanjutkan misi selanjutnya,"

"Mengenai pencarian adiknya, bukan?"

Strea mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin melanjutkan permasalahannya, tapi diabaikan oleh Kirito. Kelihatannya bergegas menuju Undead Male Merchant lagi.

"Tunggu Kirito! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku baru sadar, Strea," katanya. "Aku yakin, ini pasti ada pembicaraan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ostrava dan Urba tengkar kan? Kalau kusimpulkan, masih ada yang ingin kudengar darinya,"

Dia menekan dialog kembali ke Undead Merchant Male.

 _"_ _Oh, there you are. Where have you been hiding? I guessed you'd hopped the twig for certain. Bah, shows what I know! Nee hee hee hee!_ "

Dia menekan dialog selanjutnya. Kemudian tekan listening:

 _"_ _It's actually quite nice here, you know? The Hollows don't care for a skinny old twig like me. I've got Yulia...And nobody pelts me with stones anymore. You're Undead, you know how it is. I was treated worse back at home._ _"_

 _"_ _Where is your Wares?"_ Ketik Kirito pada Undead Male Merchant.

" _Eh? My wares? Of course they're stolen; what did you think? And when you lose your head, I'll sell it all again! Nee hee hee hee hee!_

" _What happened_?" ketiknya lagi.

 _"Things are getting treacherous in these parts. A horrible goat demon_ _has moved in below. And up above, there's that humongous drake, and a bull demon, too. If you stick around this place, it might end up being your grave! Nee hee hee hee hee!_ _"_

"Strea!" teriak Kirito.

Dia mengingat petunjuk monster yang didapat percakapan oleh Kirito.

" _Umm ... who is Julia, anyway_?" ketik Kirito lagi.

Kirito sendiri tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Di sisi lain, Strea terus mencari description pada item atau monster yang dilawan, sambil mengingat monster yang akan dia hadapi selanjutnya.

" _Ah, this one? Ain't she lovely? Her name is Yulia. She's plumb in love with me. You'd never leave my side, now would you, Yulia?_ "

 _"_ _Ah, you can forget it. I'm all that she needs. Careful, she'll bite your little fingers off! Be kind, Yulia, be kind! Nee hee hee hee hee!_ _"_

"Ketemu Kirito! Capra Demon, the Taurus Demon dan the Hellkite Dragon!"

Kemudian, dia kabur dan pergi dari sini. Tentu saja, Dialog Undead Male Merchant muncul:

 _"_ _Hmph. What a waste of time. Go and fall off a cliff._ _"_

Capra Demon, the Taurus Demon dan the Hellkite Dragon. Semoga bisa menemukan boss nya segera.

~o0o~

"Kita berada di mana ini, Craeston?" tanya Flora.

"Sepertinya ... kita berada di Undead Burg deh?" katanya sedikit ragu.

"Atau di Undead Parish?"

"Yang benar adalah Undead Burg,"

Suara tersebut muncul di belakang dan keduanya mengangkat senjata masing-masing. Sedangkan Blood Stalk hanya diam melihatnya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Seperti biasa iya? Asahi Juumonji-san, orang yang dianggap pahlawan 12 tahun lalu oleh banyak orang. Dan cara bicaranya selalu membuatku kesal,"

Cara bicara. Gesture dan suara tersebut. Kini dia ingat orang itu. Rambutnya oranye, berkepang dua dan mengenakan bow di punggungnya.

"Kau ... Shirasaki Rina,"

To be Continued


	13. Chapter 12

Rina Shirasaki merupakan teman masa kecil dari Asahi Juumonji. Dari sekian orang, hanya dialah yang tahu nama aslinya. Kalaupun ada orang mendesaknya, Rina tidak segan-segan menggunakan teknik judo ke orang tersebut sambil menunggingkan senyum. Dia selalu berkata:

"Tolong jangan memaksa, ya?"

Sejak itulah, dia sulit didekati laki-laki manapun. Rina selalu memasang wajah senyum dan tatapan penuh dingin. Banyak laki-laki berusaha mendekatinya. Sayangnya, dia tidak disukai oleh kaum perempuan. Sebagian besar mencibirnya karena berbagai rumor yang beredar. Ada yang bilang operasi plastik, sudah tidak perawan atau sok jual mahal karena sudah punya hubungan dengan om-om. Nyatanya, itu tidak benar semua.

"Halo Sa—"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil Juumonji, ok?" katanya dingin.

"Tch! Kenapa sih gak pakai nama aslimu aja? Nyebelin tahu!" keluhnya.

Juumonji sejak awal tidak suka dengan nama aslinya itu. Membuatnya teringat kembali masa lalu 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, temannya tewas terbunuh. Bahkan nyaris keluarganya direnggut. Dia memilih menanggalkan semua status keluarga, masa lalu dan juga ingatan mereka mengenai dirinya. Juumonji tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain lebih dari ini.

Sayangnya, Rina tahu permasalahannya. Dan dia tidak tinggal diam ketika Juumonji ada masalah.

"Terus mau apa? Suka-sukaku donk mau ganti apa nama gak! Kenapa kau ikut campur, sih!"

"Oh begitu! Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Sana urus aja masalahmu sendiri!" reaksi Rina ngambek dan pergi meninggalkan Juumonji sendiri.

Tapi ketika dia berbalik arah, mukanya memerah dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu, Rina menoleh sejenak, wajah Juumonji.

"Baka!"

~o0o~

"Dia kenalanmu, Craeston?"

"Ya. Dia itu teman masa kecilku, Shirasaki Rina,"

"Craeston? Jadi itu namamu?" katanya terkejut.

Craeston sendiri awal mulanya dari nama kesukaan Juumonji. Sejak dia main game online sampai VRMMO. Pada mulanya, tidak mau memberikan nama tersebut kepada orang lain. Tapi, kekasih Rina bernama Takeshi Fukuda meminjam nama tersebut. Dan dia dijuluki sebagai Defender Veteran. Tapi sayangnya, dia tewas terbunuh pas berada di lantai 69 pada game Sword Art Online. Rina Shirasaki shock dan menyesali sudah meninggalkannya. Orang tua Takeshi meminta Rina untuk selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena menganggap dia adalah anak sendiri.

"Memang itu namaku sejak awal sebelum dipake oleh Takeshi. Maaf aku turut berduka cita,"

"Itu bukan salahmu kok. Sejak awal aku membenci orang itu. Karena orang itu, kau dan temanmu disalahkan banyak orang,"

"Bagiku, gak masalah Rina,"

Rina menyadari bahwa Juumonji tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu tidak menunjukkan sisi lembutnya terhadap diri sendiri. Hal itulah yang Rina sukai darinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Cukup Takeshi dan Juumonji yang dianggap spesial di hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau butuh bantuan, bukan? Aku bisa menjadi partnermu kalau mau?" katanya tersenyum.

"Oi, Oi! Berbahaya tahu! Musuhnya lebih sadis dari Sword Art Online!" kata Blood Stalk berusaha menghentikan Rina.

Sayangnya, apapun usahanya, pasti sia-sia. Blood Stalk belum mengenal dengan Rina sisi lainnya. Sekali dia ngomong gitu, pasti tidak akan meralat sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat Juumonji menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Terus? Aku diam aja gitu! Enak aja donk!"

"Begini, kau bilang katanya Undead Parish kan?"

"Betul. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan petanya kepadaku?" kata Craeston.

Rina menghela napas dan berbagi peta dengannya. Kini, posisi mereka berempat berada di bangunan eksterior Undead Parish. Craeston melihat pin point berempat berada di Root Garden.

"Apa sebaiknya kita upgrade senjata aja?"

"Lha, kau kan tidak perlu upgrade. Senjatamu sudah mewakili kok," ujar Flora.

"Stalk, aku ingin kau mengawasi kami dari luar dunia ini. Sepertinya, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemukan orang itu," perintah Craeston.

Blood Stalk menundukkan badan dan menghilang. Kini hanya bertiga saja yang berada dalam Dark Souls.

"Gak apa-apa menyerahkan semuanya kepada Stalk?" ucap Rina ragu.

Flora juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Rina. Namun, Craeston tidak memberikan jawaban dan melanjutkan menuju Sen's Fortress.

" _Well, you must be a new arrival. I'm Andre of Astora. If you require smithing, speak to me,_ "

Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Blacksmith Andre. Andre of Astora aslinya. Berjanggut dan rambut putih, berotot kekar dan sedang menempa pedang besi.

" _Most weapons and armor are mighty sturdy indeed. But every hunk of metal has its breaking point. If you notice durability running low, it's time to repair. You can ask a blacksmith like meself, or do it on your own with a grindstone. The nice thing about weapons...they never betray you. So pay them a little respect, eh_?" Andre terus menempa tanpa henti.

Craeston, Rina dan Flora saling memandang menatap bingung.

"Kalian berdua aja yang beli, ya? Aku tidak bersemangat untuk membeli?"

"Ehh~!" Rina dan Flora jawab serempak.

Craeston cukup membeli item seperti titanite shard sebanyak dua biji. Dia melihat Flora dan Rina saling berdiskusi membeli senjata.

"Sepertinya, aku memiliki rekan yang tidak biasa ya? Satu pyromancer dan satu lagi pemanah gila, yang ternyata teman masa kecilku," gumamnya tersenyum.

~o0o~

 **Flashback ...**

Juumonji tidak menyangka, kalau orang itu beneran menghidupkan Project Souls. Bahkan, Kayaba Akihiko saja enggan terlibat dalam project itu. Walaupun dirinya meminta atau memaksa. Tetap saja Kayaba bersikukuh menolak. Tapi orang itu beneran nekat. Juumonji bergegas menuju keluar sekolah dan menanggalkan semua seragam guru, diganti dengan jas abu-abu dan celana hitam. Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan naik mobil porsche. Juumonji juga meninggalkan surat pengunduran diri di kepala sekolah.

Di dalam mobil, Juumonji membuka dasbor dengan menekan tombol merah. Agak mencolok memang, tapi tombol itu hanya berfungsi untuk Juumonji. Orang lain akan tidak akan bisa membukanya. Berapa kalipun mencoba. Dia mengambil pistol government 1911 atau disebut M1911. Juumonji kemudikan mobil dan bergegas menuju ke tempat orang tersebut.

"Jika yang dikatakan Stalk itu benar, maka tidak salah lagi, dia akan bereksperimen dengan SAO Survivor,"

Kemudian, Juumonji menelpon Kayaba untuk memandunya.

"Kayaba, kau disana?"

"Ada apa, Juumonji-kun?"

"Orang itu sudah menyelesaikan Project Souls yang pernah kau tolak,"

Tentu, berita tersebut tidak membuat Kayaba terkejut. Dia memijat kedua matanya sambil berkonsentrasi bicara dengan Juumonji.

"Begitu. Lalu hubunganku dengan Project itu apa?"

"Kukirimkan pesan itu sekarang juga," katanya sambil mengendarai mobil.

Juumonji mengirimkan pesan kepadanya dan isinya sebagai berikut:

" _Project Souls had been Finished. I feel disappointed that Kayaba didn't participate this. After finished this, I'll show the world that VRMMO is more challenging and frustration for players. Especially Newcomer_ ," Pesan pertama telah dibaca oleh Kayaba.

Selanjutnya pesan kedua ditekan olehnya dan isinya seperti berikut:

"Project Souls will combine with Demon Souls. Also, this project will involved with SAO Survivor,"

Kayaba tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan menghapus pesan dari Juumonji.

"Ka-kau—"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku ingin kau mengambil tindakanmu sendiri. Tanpa bantuanku. Lagipula, kau pasti membutuhkanku di bidang lain, bukan?"

Teringat kata-katanya berusan, Juumonji mengurungkan niatnya. Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kuserahkan kepadamu kali ini,"

"Kepadaku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kayaba tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, komunikasi dengan Juumonji terputus. Kayaba hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan project the seed miliknya, yang tinggal 80%.

"Nah, respon dunia gimana ya, soal hadiahku kali ini?" gumamnya dalam hati.

~o0o~

Di sebuah ruangan arsip milik JSDF atau kepanjangannya Japanese Self Defense Force. Blood Stalk membuka kembali file lama miliknya. Dia menyamar menjadi Sudou Nobuyuki, pria yang saat ini ditahan oleh kepolisian karena kasus beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itulah, seorang pria berkacamata membuka pintu dan mengacungkan senjatanya kepadanya.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Hoo ... Kikuoka Seijurou ya? Letkol Ground Special Defence Force sekaligus pemimpin project Soul Translator. Benar kan?" katanya sambil mengunduh semua file.

"Suara itu ... Sudou No—"

"Stalk ya?"

Blood Stalk menjentikkan jari. Seketika, semua pekerja JSDF beserta Rath pingsan. Kecuali satu orang yang mengetahui identitas dirinya.

"Wah-wah, Perdana Menteri ada di sini ya? Saya jadi takut bertemu dengan anda," katanya pura-pura merinding.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu mengoceh tidak jelas, Stalk. Atau nama aslimu Evolto,"

"Evolto itu sisi jelek saya, pak. Tidak perlu diumbar-umbar pak,"

"Apa kau kesini untuk menghentikan orang itu? Padahal kau sendiri tidak mengenalnya?"

"Justru itulah saya kesini untuk mencari laki-laki itu. Saya diperintah oleh Laksamana untuk mencari keberadaannya,"

Perdana Menteri tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, dia menyalakan rokok dan mengambil asbak di sampingnya.

"Laksamana? Maksudmu Asahi Juumonji?"

"Ping Pong. Nama aslinya adalah—"

"Tidak perlu, Stalk. Aku sudah tahu dan dia tidak menyukainya," ujar Perdana Menteri mengepulkan asap rokok. "Tapi hanya itukah kau kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan hanya itu tujuan saya kemari. Saya ada agenda lain, untuk anda pak. Bisa dibilang ... anda akan memegang peranan di Jepang. Bahkan melebihi perusahaan militer seperti Rath. Tapi sebelum itu, saya mau membersihkan penganggu terlebih dahulu,"

Alarm komputer menyala. Terlihat nama Urba ada di layar dan nama aslinya adalah Keith Yorkeshire. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang juga merupakan seorang hacker dunia, yang dapat membobol pertahanan militer dunia. FBI, CIA dan beberapa agensi semacam MI6 dan Mossad berusaha memburunya. Dan rupanya, dia tinggal di Jepang dengan menggunakan nama identitas palsu.

"Keith Yorkeshire. Akan kuingat nama itu,"

Di sisi lain, Natsuki Aki, seorang perawat sekaligus Sergeant First Class JSDF berusaha bangkit dan menuju ke dokumen arsip JSDF. Dia khawatir, ada penyusup yang berusaha membobol komputer dan semua data dihapus begitu saja.

To be Continued


	14. Chapter 13

Di Undead Burg sendiri, Strea dan Biorr saling berbincang mengenai tujuan ke depan. Sedangkan Ostrava sedang memeriksa senjata miliknya bersama Kirito.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan senjata yang cocok?"

"Sebenarnya sudah. Dan juga, mencoba menggunakan skill dual blade kalau ada," katanya sedikit malu.

Dilihat dari wajahnya, wajar jika Kirito ingin menggunakan dua pedang sekaligus. Apalagi, monster di sana sangatlah kuat selain Hollow dan Demon. Ostrava pernah bertanya kepadanya mengenai alasan lebih suka dua pedang ketimbang satu. Tapi responnya Kirito juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya menggunakan feeling nya sebagai alasan utama.

Wajar jawaban tersebut belum memuaskan rasa penasaran dari Ostrava. Di belakangnya, Urba sedang mencari item yang ada di inventory.

"Teman-teman, aku mau menempa senjata terlebih dahulu,"

Tiba-tiba, ada tiga Hollow menyerang terlebih dahulu. Urba yang mengetahuinya, langsung

Urba's Status:

 _HP:_ _50_ _0/500_

 _Stamina: 400/400_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Greataxes_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Lloyd's Talisman x2_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x5_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _N/A_

Urba awalnya ingin menggunakan crossbow. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Greataxe ada bagusnya. Maka dia mematenkan senjata tersebut. Kemudian, dia membuka status Lloyd's Talisman.

 _Item Equipment_ : _Lloyd's Talisman_.

 _Item Description: Talisman utilized by Allfather Lloyd's cleric knights to hunt down the Undead._

 _Blocks Estus recovery within a limited area._

 _In the outside world, the Undead are accursed creatures, and Lloyd's cleric knights are widely praised for their Undead hunts. This blessed talisman blocks Undead recovery, allowing the knights to fight with impunity._

Urba membuka jendela window, dan ternyata ada hidden status pada Greataxe.

 _Description_ : _This greataxe is a veritable mass of iron. Its weight sends foes flying, but it makes it difficult to handle without inhuman strength._

 _Any miss makes one very vulnerable, as each swing requires the full force of the body._

 _Moveset attack:_

 ** _One-handed  
Weak Attack _**

_Slow overhead smash._

 ** _One-handed  
Strong Attack _**

_Very slow horizontal swing._

 ** _Two-handed  
Weak Attack _**

_Downward swings. Medium wind-up._

 ** _Two-handed  
Strong Attack _**

_Horizontal swings from the right. Medium wind-up._

 ** _Jump Attack_**

 _Player jumps and swings the weapon downward._

 ** _Running Attack_**

 _Players runs forward and slams the weapon down in a diagonal swing from the right._

 ** _Rolling Attack_**

 _Player spins and swings the axe in a 180 degree arc to the front._

 ** _Kick_**

 _Standard kick._

 ** _Left-handed  
Weak Attack _**

_Block._

 ** _Left-handed  
Strong Attack _**

_Horizontal swing._

"Menarik. Aku ingin segera menggunakan greataxes tersebut," gumamnya.

Sementara itu, Strea dan Biorr saling menyerang terlebih dahulu. Melawan para hollow soldier.

Strea's Status:

 _HP:_ _40_ _0/400_

 _Stamina: 700/700_

 _Left Cursor:_ _N/A_

 _Right Cursor:_ _N/A_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x4_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _N/A_

Biorr's Status:

 _HP:_ _50_ _0/500_

 _Stamina: 600/600_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Throwing Knife x 10_

 _Right Cursor:_ _N/A_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x6_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _N/A_

Strea menggunakan Invaria dan menebas para hollow hingga tiga kali serangan. Sedangkan Biorr memasangkan anak panah kecil dan membidik crossbow ke monster tersebut. Memang damage yang dihasilkan berbeda. Biorr membutuhkan 5 kali serangan untuk membunuh hollow soldier.

Sedangkan Kirito membuka window dan menyusun strategi menyerang. Kali ini, dia tidak akan menggunakan dua pedang terlebih dahulu. Kirito menebas kepala Hollow dengan sekali serangan. Sedangkan Ostrava melakukan evasion dan menyerang kaki dan kepala. Kirito yang melihat Ostrava, sedikit terheran dengan senjata baru miliknya.

"Senjata itu kau ganti?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menggantinya. Hanya mengupgradenya saja," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan?"

Dia mempertanyakan hal itu, karena dirinya tidak pernah memperhatikan Ostrava mengupgrade senjata miliknya. Termasuk Biorr. Berbeda dengan Strea yang kelihatannya lebih sreg senjata miliknya.

Strea yang melihat Kirito, tersenyum geli. Memang dialah yang memberikan saran kepada Ostrava untuk upgrade. Supaya senjata tersebut tidak hancur.

Inilah status Invaria milik Strea.

 ** _Invaria +0_** _  
_ _ **Great Sword / Two Hands**_

 ** _Range_** _: Long_

 ** _Type_** _: Slash_

 ** _DPS_** _: 335_

 ** _Damage Value_** _: 670_

 ** _ATK Delay_** _: 120_

 ** _Effect_** _: Extra damage to bosse_ _s_

Sedangkan status senjata milik Ostrava. Hampir sama dengan sebelumnya. Tapi ada penambahan pada status baru miliknya beserta descritption.

· _Rune Shield +5_

 _Description: A gilded shield crafted with exquisite design. Strongly enhanced with magic, it protects the user from magical attacks. It is the weapon of the legendary hero who used this shield with its paired rune sword._

 _Before:_

 _Damage Reduction: 100_

 _Magic Attack Reduction: 60_

 _Fire Attack Reduction: 70_

 _Physical Attack: 65_

 _Magical Attack: 0_

 _Fire Attack: 0_

 _Critical: 0_

 _Critical Strike: 0_

 _Durability: 80_

 _Weight: 3.0_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 50_

 _Requirement and Bonus_

 _Endurance: 12 (D)_

 _Dexterity: 0 (-)_

 _Magic: 18 (-)_

 _Faith: - (-)_

 _Weapon Type: Shield_

 _Damage Type: Blunt_

 _Buffable: Yes_

Setelah itu, Ostrava mendapat status baru miliknya. Strea sudah memastikan hal itu, dan menjadi seperti berikut:

 _Status:_

 _Damage Reduction_

 _Physical:_ _100_

 _Magic: 60_

 _Fire: 70_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 50_

 _Damage_

 _Physical_ _:_ _65_

 _Magic: -_

 _Fire: -_

 _Magic Defense: +60_

Sedangkan Rune Sword miliknya sudah diupgrade menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Before:

 _Physical Attack: 30_

 _Magic Attack Power: 140_

 _Fire Attack Power: 0_

 _Requirement Parameter_

 _Strength: 10_

 _Dexterity: 0 (-)_

 _Magic: 0 (-)_

 _Faith: - (-)_

 _Parameter Bonus_

 _Strength: D_

 _Dexterity: E_

 _Magic: -_

 _Faith: 0_

 _Other_

 _Damage Reduction: 0_

 _Guard Break Reduction: 0_

 _Durability: 80_

 _Weight: 2.0_

 _Notes:_

 _+30 Magic Defense while in use_

Diupgrade dengan menggunakan Colorless Demon's Souls. Sehingga menjadi Rune Sword +5. Status senjata Ostrava sebagai berikut:

Rune Sword +5

 _Physical Attack: 30_

 _Magic Attack: 205_

 _Fire Attack: 0_

 _Special Effect: Magic Defense +60_

Ostrava telah menyelesaikan Rune Sword dan Shield miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia bertemu dengan sebuah bayangan. Bentuknya menyerupai manusia umumnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak memiliki wajah. Menatap tajam wajah Ostrava.

"Halo Ostrava,"

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku, nak,"

Suaranya yang terus menggema, membuat Ostrava terus menerus menengok kesana kemari. Dia tahu, musuh yang dihadapi bukanlah monster biasa.

"Kemari kau! Jangan bersembunyi, brengsek!"

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kata kotor sepertimu, bocah!"

Seketika, dia muncul di hadapannya dan menunggingkan senyum. Tua, berambut putih, mengenakan tongkat meski sebenarnya adalah senjata miliknya. Yaitu Soulbrandt (sama persis dengan milik Craeston). Di tambah lagi, seragam yang dia kenakan putih militer dengan kancing emas di bagian tengah. Pundaknya pun dihiasi emas pula. Celana yang dia kenakan mirip seperti pendeta pada umumnya. Matanya memerah, seperti kerasukan iblis.

"Ternyata kau muncul juga," katanya sambil menusuk ke tubuh lelaki tua putih itu.

"Sayang sekali, bocah. Kau meleset. Dan ... jangan kesal iya,"

Apa yang dimaksudkan laki-laki itu ada benarnya. Bayangan tersebut menghilang dan Ostrava terkejut setengah hati. Dia menusukkan pedang Rune Sword. Tepat mengarah ke perut Kirito.

"Ostrava ... sama,"

"Os— ke—kena"

Seketika, Kirito tidak sadarkan diri dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Kini, HP milik Kirito kritis.

 _HP:_ _5_ _/500_

 _Stamina: 600/600_

"KIRITO!"

~o0o~

 **Flashback ...**

 **Di sebuah restoran mie ramen, Tokyo ...**

Juumonji sedang duduk melamun. Menatap Mie Ramen yang telah dingin. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada orang yang membelinya. Maklum saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30. Tersisa dirinya. Sedangkan pria yang di pojok sedang tertidur pulas, pasca mengonsumsi sake.

"Kenapa, tuan? Apa Mie Ramen milikku tidak enak?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak berselera makan,"

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya, pelanggan selalu menghabiskan Mie Ramen milikku. Yang penuh dengan daging babi, dicampur dengan—"

Juumonji mau tidak mau menghabiskan Mie Ramen. Apalagi, yang dia pesan hanya Mie Ramen daging sapi. Bukan babi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chef.

"Nah gitu donk. Habiskan dan rasakan nikmatnya,"

Tiba-tiba, bunyi lonceng berdering di pintu. Tentu saja Chef menyambutnya dengan semangat. Juumonji melihat pria itu dengan heran.

"Muda, tapi sepertinya tidak semangat iya," gumamnya dalam hati.

"Anoo ... kau Juumonji Asahi-kun. Benar kan?"

"Betul. Kau?"

"Perkenalkan ... namaku Koichirou Yuuki. Mantan pekerja RECT Inc. dan sekarang di Project Souls,"

Project Souls? Proposal milik Keith yang telah dibuat? Pikir Juumonji. Jika dia tahu siapa dirinya, maka habislah dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aku dikirim oleh Perdana Menteri ... untuk menerima perintah mutlak darimu,"

"Perintah ... Mutlak?"

Koichirou mengangguk. Juumonji mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Rupanya, Perdana Menteri mengirimkan orang yang jauh lebih merepotkan dibandingkan Stalk.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kesini untuk menerima perintah dariku? Dan memaksaku membuat project counter? Begitu kan!" katanya meninggi.

"Aku kurang tahu juga. Tapi, Perdana Menteri sudah memberikan list untukmu. Tentu saja diangkat sebagai Laksamana. Ditambah lagi, ada Stalk, Rina dan diriku. Perdana Menteri tidak masuk hitungan karena beliau adalah—"

"Unofficial member ya? Kedengarannya seperti aku dikendalikan olehnya secara kasar. Benar-benar dah selalu merepotkan begini," keluhnya.

Tapi setidaknya, dia tahu kalau Koichirou berkata jujur. Bahkan, Juumonji sudah menebak, kalau dia adalah kakak Asuna. Tentu saja dari wajah yang mirip dengan sang adik.

"Terus ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin berbincang denganmu,"

"Mustahil!" katanya berdecak kesal.

"Bercanda. Dia memintaku untuk segera selesaikan A.I milikmu. Strea dan Stalk. Karena ... Keith mulai bergerak,"

To be Continued


	15. Chapter 14

**Flashback ...**

"Apa maksudmu Keith bergerak? Bisa tolong dijelaskan secara detail?"

Pertanyaan Juumonji membuat Koichirou terus mengawasi sekitar. Dia takut, kalau dirinya membocorkan dokumen dari Perdana Menteri.

"Sebenarnya ... Project Souls dibuat oleh Hidetaka Miyazaki-sensei, karena kecintaannya terhadap game. Bahkan, dia memprogram A.I yang jauh lebih kuat dari player,"

"Soal itu aku udah tahu. Permasalahannya apa?"

Koichirou menengok sekitar dan mulai berbisik ke telinga Juumonji. Ekspresinya berubah mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan menatap mangkok mie ramen.

"Seriusan? Apa kau yakin?" tatapnya.

Dia mengangguk yakin. Koichirou yakin penuh dengan ucapannya itu. Kini, Juumonji menundukkan kepala dan tidak tahu cara mengatasinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke plan B. Tidak ada pilihan selain meminta bantuan kepada Rina,"

~o0o~

"Sepertinya, aku memiliki rekan yang tidak biasa ya? Satu pyromancer dan satu lagi pemanah gila, yang ternyata teman masa kecilku," gumamnya tersenyum.

Pemikiran aneh Rina benar-benar menakutkan. Dibandingkan dengan Flora yang masih polos soal ginian, Craeston lebih ngeri kalau Rina berubah menjadi posesif. Tapi itu hanya pemikiran negatifnya saja. Dia membuang hal itu dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Menuntaskan misi.

"Sekarang kita berada di Undead Burg. Misi kita selanjutnya apa Rina?"

"Mana kutahu. Kan kau dan Flora udah menerima quest itu,"

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan hal yang sama, bego!" geram Craeston.

Namun, Flora menerima quest baru. Dia membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya ekspresi Rina dan Craeston.

"Umm, Flora. Sejak kapan kau ada di Undead Parish? Padahal kita belum pernah kesana?"

"Betul yang dikatakan Craeston. Katakan di mana kau menemukannya?"

Flora tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia menjelaskan bagaimana kronologinya.

~o0o~

 **Flashback ...**

Semalam ketika Craeston kelelahan sehabis mengalahkan para monster, Flora sulit tidur. Bahkan kedua matanya sulit dipejamkan. Tubuhnya sulit dikendalikan. Sering meronta-ronta, tanda belum puas akan darah. Tentu saja Flora tidak tahan lagi. Namun, dia tahu kalau cerita kepada Craeston tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Bahkan bingung harus menghadapi dirinya. Karena itulah, Flora menuruti keinginannya.

"BUNUH!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN!"

"JANGAN BERHENTI!"

"LAGI!"

Flora bergegas meningkatkan level dan statusnya, supaya tidak menjadi beban bagi Craeston.

Dia terus melangkah menuju Undead Parish. Flora melihat ada hollow soldier yang terus mengejarnya. Statusnya sudah penuh dan bersiap menyerang monster itu.

Flora's Status:

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 500/500_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x_ _6_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

"Eastus Flask tinggal 6. Kemarin kepake satu. Aku harus menghemat," gumamnya dalam hati.

Flora langsung menggetok kepala hollow soldier dan membakarnya. Dengan Pyromancer miliknya. Hollow soldier terkena damage dan tewas seketika. Lalu, salah satu hollow berhasil mengenai Flora. Sehingga damagenya sebagai berikut:

 _HP: 320/400_

 _Stamina: 500/500_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x_ _6_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

"Sepertinya, mengalahkan mereka tidaklah mudah ya," gumamnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Flora mengalahkan sisa hollow dengan membakarnya sekaligus. Tubuh Hollow memancarkan aura gelap di atasnya. Flora awalnya sedikit takut. Tapi dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh. Hingga akhirnya, aura kegelapan menyertai dirinya. Angin yang awalnya jarang berhembus, kini mulai terasa. Semakin lama, angin berubah menjadi angina topan hitam. Tentu saja, Flora masih terbujur kaku setelah terkena aura kegelapan.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Angin topan itu semakin mendekat. Mengarah ke Flora. Kini dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Pyromancer muncul di tangan kiri dan memutar, searah angina topan. Tentu angin berhembus kencang hingga menjadi membesar. Flora mengepalkan kedua tangan dan evade ke samping kiri. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Akhirnya berhasil juga," katanya ngos-ngosan.

Arena pun berubah. Kini dia berada di Undead Parish dalam sekejap. Flora bingung mengenai situasi yang terjadi. Padahal, belum pernah kesana sama sekali.

"Gimana mau jelasin Craeston kalau kayak gini jadinya? Tapi gak masalah. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan misi di sana,"

Flora bergegas menuju Parish Basement and Ground. Dia melihat Hollow yang terus mengejarnya. Flora pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik guci. Sambil mengintip di luar. Ternyata Cuma satu ekor Hollow saja. Tapi dia tidak boleh lengah. Karena di sampingnya, ada hollow juga. Maka jumlahnya ada dua.

Beberapa saat kemudian lengah, Flora membuka tutup guci dan berteriak lantang sembari membakar Hollow hidup-hidup. Setelah itu, tiga Hollow lainnya mendengar suara teriakan, dan langsung mengerubunginya. Tapi Flora tahu hal itu dan menggunakan Hand Axe miliknya. Walaupun Staminanya berkurang drastis.

 _HP: 400/400_

 _Stamina: 240/500_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x_ _6_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

Di atas, Flora menaiki tangga sambil mendorong Hollow turun dari tangga. Dia berinisiatif bergelantungan di kayu, untuk menghindari para hollow yang tersisa di lantai atas. Hollow tidak melihat satupun orang yang melintas di atas. Akhirnya, mereka pun mondar mandir. Belum sampai situ, mereka juga enggan turun ke bawah. Tentu saja, Flora kesulitan mengatasinya. Kalau saja Craeston tidak kelelahan, tentu dia terus menyerang tanpa ragu.

"Lupakan. Aku harus bisa mengatasi ini semua tanpa Craeston. Toh dia sudah membantuku selama ini,"

Pemikiran itulah yang membuat Flora tidak mau putus asa. Kini dia memiliki ide. Dia memegang besi di lantai, dan memanjat. Kemudian, dia melihat para hollow yang sedang berdiam diri. Flora mengambil langkah inisiatif. Yaitu membakar mereka lewat sela-sela lantai atas. Dengan senyuman ramah sekaligus menakutkan, dia terus membakar tanpa henti.

 _HP: 320/400_

 _Stamina: 390/500_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x_ _6_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

Puas selesai bakar, dia memanjat ke atas dan mulai melanjutkan misinya. Ada area kecil di belakang. Flora membuka peti tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah mystery key.

 _Item Received: Mystery Key_

 _Item Description: he purpose of this key is unknown.  
It appears to be a basic prison cell key_

"Sepertinya kunci ini sangat penting ya. Apa sebaiknya kusimpan aja?"

Flora menyimpan dan menggeledah peti itu. Di sampingnya, ada sosok mayat. Wajahnya penuh luka bakar, mata terbelalak dan tidak adanya pupil. Dia mendapatkan Eastus Flask berjumlah dua.

 _HP: 320/400_

 _Stamina: 390/500_

 _Left Cursor:_ _Hand Axe_

 _Right Cursor:_ _Pyromancy Flame_

 _Up Cursor: Eastus Flask_ _x_ _8_

 _Bottom Cursor:_ _Cracked Round Shield_

Setelah itu, dia memanjat ke atas. Dan kembali ke bawah dengan tangga. Letaknya berada di sebelah kiri. Tidak kaget, kalau Hollow sedang memanjat untuk menangkap Flora. Dia terus menggunakan Pyromancer miliknya. Mengarah ke Hollow hingga mereka tewas. Setelah itu, Flora melanjutkan perjalanan dan berjalan pelan mengarah ke sosok tubuh yang bergelantungan di atas. Ada sesuatu yang mengapung, memancarkan aura putih. Dia menyentuh status soul tersebut. Ternyata soul itu sangat familiar dengan punya ayahnya.

 _Item Received: Large Soul of a Lost Undead_

 _Item Description: Large soul of a lost Undead who has long ago gone Hollow. Use to acquire souls.  
Souls are the source of all life, and whether Undead, or even Hollow, one continues to seek them._

"I … ini kan—"

"Hoo … sepertinya ada penyusup ya?"

Muncul sebuah ksatria dengan perisai warna hitam. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya penuh hitam dan matanya memerah.

"Ka-kau—Balder Knight!"

"Sepertinya Tuan Putri Flora tahu identitas saya ya? Menarik nih?" sinisnya.

Sepertinya, Flora menyadari kalau dia paling merepotkan. Kini, dia tidak bisa menggunakan serangan dadakan. Karena pergerakannya mudah terbaca.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Pak Tua Gwyn. Karena beliau, saya dihidupkan kembali. Untuk membalaskan dendam kepada anda dan Raja. Berhubung Raja sudah tewas, maka andalah yang saya tuju!" katanya tertawa.

Flora memancarkan aura api dan mulai menggunakan Pyromancer. Namun, Baldar Knight berhasil menahan serangan Flora dan maju secara perlahan. Flora mundur beberapa langkah, untuk menjauh.

"Percuma saja, Tuan Putri. Anda akan terperangkap dalam serangan saya,"

"Tch!"

"Gimana rasanya! Enak kan kondisi terdesak seperti sekarang ini!"

Flora bingung harus bagaimana. Aslinya dia tidak mau menggunakan skill itu. Tapi Flora tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

" _Venenum Flamma … Caereleum_ ," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, apinya berubah menjadi biru. Baldar mundur sejenak dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Kedua tangan Flora memancarkan api biru dan tatapan kali ini berubah menjadi dingin.

"Apa itu? Kemampuan apimu yang baru ya?"

"Kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan, dasar brengsek!"

To be continued.


End file.
